The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: During winter break, Sasuke decides to tell Itachi how he really feels. But how will the older Uchiha getting sick affect Sasuke's confession? Oh, it makes that much easier. YAOI! RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is for XxrinuchihaxX a new friend I obtained while being all Uchihacesty and delicious. Anyway, I based this idea off of the snow we're getting here in Washington..And I'm so happy, two days canceled because of the snow! Anyway...Regular PV!-**

Sasuke stared at the intercom, waiting so very patiently. Well, more patiently than Naruto. He was bouncing up and down in his desk, practically whimpering with anticipation. They had already canceled after school programs, and school was supposed to be over at noon, but the Uchiha knew deep down in his heart that they could leave two hours early if his principal said those three sweet little words. The intercom beeped three times before it crackled and that's when the principal's voice came through loud and clear.

_" It's really starting to come down out there, kids." _He said as if they didn't already know. Most of the class has rushed outside as soon as they heavier flakes started to come down. They were taking pictures in the snow and already making snow angels in the grass beside the classroom. Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw that. At least let it get to be about three inches deep before you attempt any snow antics. _" Allow me to be the first one to say, have a nice rest of the day! School's been canceled!"_

There was an eruption of cheers from all around. Many of the student's bolted out of the room, smiles plastered upon their faces. Sasuke on the other hand casually pulled out his cellphone as Naruto dragged him through the room. He smacked his over-hyper best friend and he sat on a desk across from Sasuke, waiting for the Uchiha to finish whatever business he had on the phone. From the look on his face, Naruto could only guess that he was calling his brother. Naruto smirked and danced around on the desk, entertaining himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto's forehead.

" Hey Itachi-nii." He said into the receiver. Naruto got off the desk and walked up to his friend, pulling out his own cellphone. He turned turned up the volume on it and started to blare ' Dirty Picture' by Taio Cruz. Sasuke was shoved into a desk by the blond, making him moan in surprise. " Oh that? It was nothing Itachi, Naruto just slammed me into a desk. Anyway, school got out early and I was just letting you know I'll be home before you...Oh really? They're letting the college out too? That's cool...You don't have to, I mean I can easily walk...Oh, okay Itachi-nii. Yeah, I'll be waiting outside the back gates for you to arrive. Be careful alright? It's going to start getting icy soon. Oh and by the way, Naruto's coming over so we can work on our history project."

" Not like we need to, they're probably going to cancel school up to the break." Naruto said into the other side of the phone and Sasuke's ear. He shoved the blond away and turned so he wasn't facing him anymore. The blond started to make faces at his stoic friend, and the teacher aide laughed a little as he packed up. Kakashi had already left, most likely prowling the school to find Iruka so they could leave together. Sasuke hung up as Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's hand, forcing him to jump up and down with him so he would let go. He twirled his raven around and dipped him. " Uchiha Sasuke, are you ready for this epic, momentous, special-"

" The only special thing around here is you." Naruto feigned shock and slammed his friend into the desk. He was hugging him tightly and mock crying into his shoulder.

" I'm surprised you remembered..." Sasuke pushed Naruto off and slung his backpack on his shoulder. He walked to the door, with the blond following him like a little puppy. " Sasuke why aren't you excited! I mean, a week without school, snow, and you finally get your chance to confess!" He grabbed onto his best friend's arm as he sighed.

" And how is that a good thing? Do you even know how nervous I feel?" Sasuke asked swinging Naruto around so they were face to face. " I got butterflies just hearing him on the phone. How am I supposed to tell him in person?"

Sasuke had come out to Naruto about three years ago during eighth grade. The blond was admittedly a little uncomfortable at first until that confession made him think deeply about his own sexual orientation. Naruto was practically shocked to realize that he himself was bi-sexual and even tried to casually date the Uchiha. And Sasuke practically assured him that they would have probably did so if it weren't for the fact he was in love with someone else. It took Naruto two whole years of badgering and pestering and annoying before Sasuke finally spilled that he was madly in love with his brother. And somehow Naruto always had this knowledge in the back of his head and accepted it as fact. Now he was the only one who knew this secret besides the Uchiha himself and was trying madly to get him to work up the courage to tell his brother. They weren't like most brothers, they had a strange bond ever since their parents died, leaving them everything. Naruto had always felt that they were meant for each other and who was he to deny love? And he knew for a fact that Itachi was in love with Sasuke as well, his brother Kyuubi was the older Uchiha's best friend and managed to get that information out by means of drunken realizations. The blond tried many times to reassure his friend that Itachi loved him and that he should just tell him how he felt, but Sasuke was scared. Naruto sighed, this was a very typical conversation they were about to have.

" Sasuke, we've talked about this. Just do something spontaneous and outrageous, like tying him to the bed and giving him a strip tease while eating a sucker and dancing to Adam Lambert, my current international obsession. You have to admit, he's beautiful."

" He really is." Sasuke said nodding his head. " But you have to understand Naruto, I'm not spontaneous nor am I nearly as creative as you. I mean sure, I can crank out poetry and stupid shit like essays in no time flat for AP lang and comp, but when it comes to being sexy and that... Let's face it, I'm severely lacking in that category. I like, need practice, or something." Naruto gained a wicked smirk and pulled the Uchiha into his body. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at his blond friend and then tried to pull back as he was almost kissed. " WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO?"

" You said you need practice and here I am, your first kiss, waiting very patiently for a little more of what you got." Naruto said, wiggling his eye brows suggestively. Sasuke gave him a well deserved punch to the head and he let out a groan of pain, holding his head as he walked behind the Uchiha. " Oh come on Sasuke, I know that kiss was in middle school but it still counts! I'll never forget about it, mostly because I got beat up by every girl who had a crush on you, and they didn't play fair either! They came at me in large groups, clawing and biting. But I also remember because you know you want me." Sasuke turned with a raised eyebrow, he rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned back around. " Don't deny your feelings for me!"

" Sasuke has feelings for you? I would have never guessed." Sai said as he walked up to the two of them. Sasuke frowned while Naruto just laughed, slinging his arm around his friend's shoulder. " I always suspected Sasuke of being asexual, you know, kinda like a germ." Naruto busted out laughing, slapping Sasuke roughly in the back. The Uchiha let out a warning growl and the blond moved sides so he could stand next to Sai and not get murdered. He gave one of his signature smiles before patting Naruto's shoulder. " Well, I've gotta go guys, my ride's here." He said winking to one of the sluttiest girls on campus. He always dated the more slutty of women so he could get everything he wanted and break their hearts. He said it was like giving them a life lesson, Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

" Ugh, Sai gives me chills." Naruto said suddenly as he looked away from his phone. The Uchiha took it from his friend, making a face at the screen when he read that Sai wanted Naruto to show him if he was a natural blond.

" You're the one who encourages him." Sasuke replied offhandedly as he walked to the back gate of the school. Itachi was at the light, waiting to turn into the school.

" Oh, one time! I kissed him one time at the Christmas party last year, but that was because I had a few too many eggnog and rums! He should know by now that I'm not interested." Sasuke gave him a look and the blond blushed a little. " Alright, I may have brought a little bit of this on myself..."

" Was that before or after you flirted with him everyday for three months via text message? Or when you went on that 'just-friends-date' with him last month and flirted with him the entire time. And I believe he even referred to you as 'you damn tease' for almost a whole six months before that...Implying that you dug your own grave here pal." Sasuke said with a wicked smirk. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha as Itachi pulled up. Foreign music was blaring, making the bass shake in Itachi's black Mercedes. It could mean only one thing. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other as one of the tinted windows rolled down and long, spiky, red hair was seen. Kyuubi turned his head towards the younger couple, he was smiling viciously at them.

" Hey there sexy, you looking for a good time?" He said winking at Naruto. The blond wandered up to the passenger window and shoved his brother back in the car before anyone saw his embarrassing brother make another pass at him. Sasuke sighed and got into the backseat, Naruto quickly follow suit. Kyuubi rolled up his window, smirking at the flush on his little brother's face. He turned down the music and turned so he was looking in the backseat. Naruto was pouting and the red head smirked at him. " Aww Naruto don't be all sore at me. I was only joking!" The blond 'hmphed' and turned away. " Aww, I know what will cheer you up! An old fashioned laugh. So Itachi and I were walking and the sidewalks are completely covered in ice and snow right? And all of the sudden, out of no where, I mean I would have NEVER would have seen this coming...Like ever. Itachi slips and totally falls on his ass, in front of everyone!"

Sasuke and Naruto both looked completely stunned. Itachi, who was the equivalence of grace; Itachi, who never miscalculated a single step; Itachi, who Sasuke suspected had cat-like reflexes, fell down on his ass because of the snow. Both of them burst out laughing because of the absurdity of that thought.

" Hn. Kyuubi, my dear friend, you left out a certain part." Itachi said as he slowed down. He turned onto the main road, letting out a sigh when one of the cars in front of him started to slid a little. " It was quite important you know, the whole part where you fell down first, with a scream, I might add, and grabbed onto my arm and making me fall."

" You don't have to defend yourself Itachi," Naruto said, pulling his head forward so he could talk to the stoic raven. " I didn't believe Kyuubi anyway. The idea of you falling down or running into anything is preposterous."

" The fact you know a word like preposterous, is preposterous." Sasuke retorted with a smirk. Naruto pulled himself back and started to wrestle a little with the Uchiha in the backseat, making Kyuubi lean back and attempt to pull them apart. He started giving Naruto Charlie horses and Indian burns so he would get off of Sasuke, but that only seemed to pull him into the fight since Naruto retaliated by biting his brother on the arm. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes.

" CHILDREN, PLEASE!" Itachi raised his voice and the three of them pulled apart, sitting straight up. But not before Kyuubi gave Naruto a monkey bump on the thigh. He held his injury and moaned silently as the red head snickered. He turned up the radio, and the other three of them watched in warped fascination as Kyuubi jammed and danced, by himself, the entire ride to the Uchiha manor.

When they finally arrived, Itachi muttered something about salting the drive way as he got out of the car. He had almost slid into the garage door and gave his three passengers the scare of their lives. Kyuubi, who was still slightly shocked from the string of curses Itachi had let out as he slid down the driveway, fumbled with his seat belt like it was the most difficult task he had ever accomplished. Naruto and Sasuke exited with no problem, leaving Kyuubi in the car, alone. After he freed himself of the seat belt he gathered up some snow from the ground, making it into a ball. He chucked it at Itachi. It hit him squarely in the back of the head and he turned to glare at Kyuubi, only to receive another well aimed ball to the face. He grumbled angrily and made his own ball. Kyuubi was too distracted by laughing to noticed the ball of icy snow coming towards him, it hit its mark and the red head nodded as he wiped snow from his face.

" ITS ON UCHIHA! THIS SHALL BE THE BEST SNOW BALL WAR IN HISTORY! UZUMAKIS VERSUS UCHIHAS! THE FIGHT EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING TO SEE!" And with that, Kyuubi jumped into the bushes. Naruto stood next to Sasuke and Itachi, with a flush creeping up his features.

" You let Kyuubi drink this morning didn't you?" Naruto asked Itachi, who shrugged.

" Not like I could stop him. We have the same class at nine, I can't account for his actions before then." The older Uchiha said, brushing snow off his black jacket. Naruto nodded.

"Oh look, the youngest of the Uzumaki side has joined in the Uchihas quest to bring down the red menace, Uzumaki Kyuubi." Naruto said in a loud voice as he pulled a pair gloves out of his backpack. Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow. " What could they be plotting? How will Kyuubi ever survive?"

" What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, putting on the gloves he also had in his backpack. Naruto put his finger to his lips as they heard Kyuubi finishing up an epic monologue. Naruto pointed to a group of smaller pin trees that were surrounded the outskirts of the yard and he slowly crouched, walking up to the trees. Itachi and Sasuke sighed, following Naruto up the hill. And sure enough, Kyuubi was behind them, trying to blend in with the green needles and white fluff. He screamed when Naruto jumped on his back and pushed snow down his shirt. Itachi grabbed his legs and started to drag him down the hill and he gripped the snow, only making his grip looser than it should have been. The younger Uzumaki and Uchiha grabbed his arms, helping Itachi carry him. And once they got into the middle of the yard they started to swing him. When they finally built up enough momentum, they let him fly into the bushes beside the house. The three of them smirked as he called for a truce. Itachi helped the red head up only to receive a snow ball to the side of the head. He scowled as Kyuubi ran to Naruto, grabbing him and running off into the backyard with the blond.

Sasuke sighed. He and Itachi should probably save him. The older Uchiha rolled his eyes as he went around the back way to surprise the red head. Sasuke went around the front. They met in the middle with raised eyebrows since there was no sign of Naruto or Kyuubi...Or so they thought. The younger Uchiha turned his head only to be hit with a snow ball. He mentally cursed Kyuubi for being Kohona high school's number one pitcher four years in a row. Sasuke actually threw himself to the ground and arm crawled up to the drunken Uzumaki. He was hiding behind a bush, sitting on Naruto. He started to struggle when he saw Sasuke approach and Kyuubi gasped, falling off his brother. The younger Uchiha grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him toward him, making sure he was out of his brother's reach. They ran back down the hill, slipping a few times because of the slick snow and hid behind the shed with Itachi. He had already made two piles of snow balls, just waiting to be thrown at the red menace.

Kyuubi ran down the hill, whooping and yelling at the top of his lungs. The three of them jumped out from behind the shed, tossing every single snow ball at their enemy, who stopping in his tracks when the rain of snow balls came down on him hard. He squealed as he was pounded with the icy balls. When all of them were gone the three of them walked out to him. He was laying on the ground, face red from the cold and the multiple hits.

" You win." He said rolling over onto his stomach. He did a push-up and was completely able to force himself to his feet in that way. " Lets go inside and warm up, I'm pretty sure my dick has receded into my body." Naruto scowled and kicked his brother in the shin.

" WAYYYYYY TO MUCH INFORMATION!" He yelled point an accusing finger at Kyuubi. He stuck his tongue out at his little brother and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the back door of the Uchiha manor.  
-

**A few hours later**

Kyuubi awoke to the smell of coffee and a splitting headache. He moaned in pain as Itachi handed him a warm cup. He nodded his appreciation and yawned, making him wince even more. " Uhhh, Itachi. Remind me never to get drunk in the mornings ever again! My head is killing me."

" Moderation, my friend." Itachi said taking a drink of his black coffee. The Uchiha wasn't much of a caffeine drinker, but he did appreciate the warmth he was receiving from the cup.

" Speaking of which, will you Irish up my coffee a bit? I think I need some of the hair of the dog that bit me." The Uchiha nodded and walked over to his liquor cabinet. He pulled out, ironically enough, a bottle of Irish cream. Kyuubi smirked as the cream made his dark liquid lighten up in color until it was a pale brown. He took a sip and sighed with contentment. " I feel better already."

" Now we just have to type up what we're going to say since we can't look at the board." Naruto said as he and Sasuke descended down the stairs.

" I'll email you what to say later." The younger Uchiha said as he yawned a little, stretching his back. Naruto nodded his head and gave his friend a hug before he started to get ready to leave. Kyuubi finished up his coffee and got off the couch, strolling idly over to his little brother with a yawn. He put on his shoes and jacket as Naruto opened the door.

" Thanks Sasuke, you're a life saver. Call me if something comes up or you wanna hang over this week long break, mkay? Any time before or after Thursday, Kyuubi and I are seeing Mom and Dad then." Sasuke nodded as Naruto walked out the door. He shut it behind them with a sigh and walked out into the living room where his brother sat stoically reading the paper. He flopped down on the couch just in time to hear his brother do something he had never heard before. He sneezed. Both Uchiha looked at each other for a moment, as if they didn't believe what had happened. Itachi had always been the picture of health, never having a sick day in his entire life. Sasuke waltzed over to his brother and placed a hand on his forehead.

" Itachi-nii, you're really burning up." Sasuke said as he touched his own forehead. He grabbed the older's arm, pulling him from the chair. " Come on and lie down, you should be resting."

" Sasuke, calm yourself. I feel fine." Itachi reassured, only to let out a wave of violent coughs. Sasuke pushed him back on the couch and grabbed the blanket Kyuubi had curled up in earlier.

" Don't worry Itachi-nii." He said with a smirk that the older didn't seem to notice. " I'll take great care of you."  
**-**

**And this is where I'm going to stop. Poor Itachi, doesn't know what dear little Sasuke has in store for him, hehe.**

**Sasuke: And what you mean by 'in store for him' means...  
Me: Oh, you'll find out my dearest Uchiha...You'll find out.  
Itachi: Why do I have a feeling this is going to end horribly for me?  
Me: Well it all depends on how you look at things. I think this is fantastic.  
Itachi: So it really is horrible, I fear your evil mind.  
Me: Most do and really should. This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY ANOTHER AMAZING CHAPTER THAT I KNOW A FEW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! Regular PV. -**

Sasuke rolled over in his bed as his alarm clock went off. He forgot to turn it off last night due to the fact he had been taking care of Itachi all night. It was a very frustrating time to say the least. Not only had Sasuke found out that they had no cold medicine, what so ever, they didn't have a thermometer. Plus Itachi kept saying he was fine and tried to do stuff, which made Sasuke had to sit in the living room, almost all night, until his brother passed out on the couch. For a sick person, Itachi wasn't exactly the sleepy, delirious type who slept all day and woke up for food and other weird reasons. He was surprisingly perky, but Sasuke decided that he'd give it a few hours, Itachi would probably feel much worse today.

Sasuke grabbed his phone from the side of the bed and decided that he should call Naruto. He turned his volume up all the way and turned on the speaker phone before he scrolled through his contacts and pushed the green phone. Naruto didn't answer the first time, so Sasuke called again. He answered on the second ring.

" _Hello?" _Came the sleepily reply on the other line. Sasuke cleared his throat a little before bringing the receiver closer to his mouth.

" Hey Naruto. What are you doing today?"

" _Oh, hey Sasuke. Uh, I'm not doing anything today. But man, we need to talk…" _Naruto was whispering which was a bad sign to Sasuke. Whenever they were on the phone and the blond decided to talk at a decent volume instead of yelling your ear off meant something bad had happened. And that the bad thing that happened was probably in the room. Sasuke instantly thought about Sai. What if his best friend accidentally made some kind of booty call and Sai came over. He mentally gasped, if Sai molested his best friend, he would pay…

" Well tell me what it is, and then we'll talk about our plans for the day…" Sasuke said keeping himself calm. No need to freak out, the worst had yet to come.

" _Okay…Sasuke, don't judge me but…I think I had sex with Kyuubi last night."_ The breath caught in Sasuke's throat. He had always knew that they had a strange relationship, close to his own with Itachi, but he had no idea they had similar feelings towards their brothers. He was so sure Naruto was going to try and lead Sai on some more before finally going out with him. He hadn't been expecting this at all. But then relief washed over him, at least he fucked Kyuubi and not Sai, that boy was a heart breaker._" Sasuke? Hello? I need some support, advice, and reassurance here!"_

" First off, how do you not know if you had sex with Kyuubi or not? And another thing, why did you never tell me that you had sexual feelings for your brother? I told you about my feelings! Can you not trust me or something?"

" _Dude, Sasuke, seriously? You're going to get all butt-hurt because I didn't tell you about one wet dream I had and it wasn't even just Kyuubi either! You were there! And your brother, but he was eating dango the entire time and holding a kitten he called socks. Anyway I didn't want to tell you cause you'd be like. ' Naruto what the hell, don't have gross dreams about me getting it from your brother!' And so I decided to keep it to myself." _He said in one breath of air. Sasuke wandered if Naruto had ever talked so much in one breath that it made him pass out. But then again, Naruto wasn't THAT stupid, even he knew that breathing, even when talking as fast as humanly possible, was important. _" You know what, I'm getting back to the main point. I don't know if we had sex because I got drunk last night with him. I mean he got a couple bottles of my favorite wine, which now that I think about it, is kinda romantic. We drank all three bottles and I know I blacked out because I don't even remembering going to bed last night. Anyway, I woke up at like six this morning, in Kyuubi's bed, completely naked. And he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head was all snuggled by my neck, lips pressed against it. I like slipped down the bed, which made me get a full feel of Kyuubi naked by the way, and ran out of his room into mine. I got dressed again and I guess I passed out. But Sasuke, I really don't know what happened and I'm scared to ask. I mean what if he doesn't remember either?"_

" That is a problem…Well what have you learned?"

" _When Kyuubi does something romantic it means he wants to have sex with you?" _

" Exactly." Sasuke said rolling over onto his stomach. He heard coughing coming from downstairs and figured that Itachi was up. " Well there is more than one way to tell if you had sex. Are you wet? Or like…Sore or anything? I mean you should be able to tell."

" _Well that's why I'm worried cause I mean we had that epic snowball fight yesterday and I could have easily pulled something while I was struggling to get away from Kyuubi. Plus I'm not the most coordinated drunk, you know that. I could have fallen on my ass like twelve times last night!" _There was a pause on the line and Naruto gasped suddenly realizing what Sasuke had suggested at first. "_ Sasuke, are you suggesting I shove a finger in my ass to see if it's wet?" _Sasuke bit back a laugh and grunted his reply. _" Ugh okay fine, I'll do it. There really isn't any other way to tell. Hold on a minute." _The Uchiha heard the stairs creak and he assumed his brother was heading either for his room or for the bathroom. He heard the door across the hall open and the tell tale signs of the faucet in the bathroom. Itachi was having a shower. Sasuke smirked a little but then got concerned when Naruto screamed something inaudibly.

" Naruto? Naruto are you alright?"

" _SASUKE IT WAS TERRIBLE! KYUUBI JUST WALKED IN ON ME WITH MY FINGER IN MY ASS! IT WAS SO EMBARRASING! I DIED A LITTLE!" _Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course the idiot wouldn't do something practical like go into the bathroom and check. In the background he could have swore he heard Kyuubi ask something about why Naruto was fingering himself while on the phone. _" KYUUBI! I'M TALKING TO SASUKE! WHY WOULD I DO THAT WHEN I'M TALKING TO HIM! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! Sorry Sasuke, I gotta go. I'll stop by your house in a hour or so?"_

" Yeah, that's fine. I still need to get ready for the day too. Oh and we're going out shopping today. I have an idea about how to get Itachi attention."

" _Ohh! Now I'm excited! Okay Sasuke, I'll see you soon. Bye. KYUUBI! I NEED A RIDE!" _And with that Naruto hung up. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Conversations like that made him wonder why he picked Naruto to be his best friend and not someone else, someone practical like Gaara, or Shikamaru. He got out of his bed and walked to the door just as Itachi opened it. He stepped into the room.

Sasuke suppressed a shudder of arousal. Itachi hair hung limply to his face; it was out of its ribbon, falling like a black waterfall down his shoulders. It shone because it was still wet from the shower. He looked so frail, like a small bird. His body had always been slim, with petite muscles that were covered with creamy milk pale skin. It was so beautiful that Sasuke always had to resist the urge to pet his brother. Resist the desire to have that brief yet satisfying skin on skin contact he knew would make him loose complete control of his actions and words. Sasuke smiled a little at his brother as he sniffled a little. Itachi had never been sick before, well not that he remembered, and he was acting much like a child would.

" You should go lay down Itachi-nii," Sasuke said pushing Itachi out into the hallway. The older groaned as he was practically shoved into his bedroom. The little Uchiha pushed him onto his bed and Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him down on top of him. " What are you doing?"

" Mmm. Stay with me." He mumbled into Sasuke's neck. The younger was thankful that Itachi had his eyes closed, otherwise he would have seen the flush crawling up into his cheeks. He pulled away from Itachi, making him groan with disappointment. " Why are you leaving?"

" Well for one, you're sick. I don't wanna cuddle with you if you're sick." Sasuke said, even though he knew deep down it was a lie. " I also need to go out and get you medicine, as well as a few other things so we can get through the next few days. I'm going to go out with Naruto for a few hours but I promise to be back before noon." Sasuke looked over at the clock. It flashed seven ten, and he knew Naruto probably wouldn't get here until about nine. He would have a good amount of time to take a shower, do his hair, and all the other things he did every day.

" But I want you to stay and watch stupid made for TV movies with me and make me soup because I'm pathetic and can't do it myself." Itachi said as he rolled around on his bed. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, at least Itachi was much more honest when he was sick. He grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pulled him onto his bed, this time he flipped them so Itachi was laying on top. " You shouldn't leave me home unattended, I might have a heart attack."

" Itachi, first off you're an adult and are perfectly capable of staying home by yourself. And secondly why would you have a heart attack? You have a cold, not bad cholesterol." Sasuke replied, trying to shove his brother off. He failed with every attempt and after awhile he considered calling up Naruto and canceling the plan he liked to call ' Seducing the Weasel.' Naruto laughed so hard when he came up with that name. " Itachi, please? I need to get you medicine so we can have fun during the snow days." Itachi rolled off of his little brother, a smirk planted firmly on his lips.

" Oh fine. Leave your ailing big brother alone. In this big, dark, house. Oh woe is Itachi, the man who can't even get his little brother to spend time with him!" Itachi said as he rolled on to his side so he was facing the other direction. Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. Itachi really was acting like a little kid, well a little kid with a very good vocabulary and knowledge of allusions. He petted his brother's hair, liking how the slightly damp locks slipped through his fingers smoothly like silk.

" I promise I'll be back soon. Try to get some more sleep." Sasuke said and Itachi rolled back over, he was smirking slightly.

" Sasuke, before you leave…" His voice trailed so seductively at the end that the little Uchiha had to suppress a shudder of excitement due to the electricity shooting down his spine. " Give your big brother a kiss." Sasuke flushed instantly. He hadn't kissed his brother since they were little kids. And he was talking little, like four years old. He got onto the bed, kneeling next to Itachi, who's face was also slightly flushed. But Sasuke blamed all of this on the fever; Itachi would never have the guts to voice his desires. " That's right, plant one right here." He said pressing a finger onto his lips. Sasuke moved his hand away and he leaned down, pressing his lips into petal soft ones. It was a simple, chaste kiss, but Sasuke's groin was tingling with arousal as he pulled away and licked his lips. Tasting Itachi's sweet, yet tangy flavor that seemed to burn itself into his skin. Itachi smiled and got underneath the covers. " Alright, I'll see you in a couple hours Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and practically ran out of the room. That situation was so dangerous, he knew that if he had stayed that close to Itachi for a few more moments he would have done something to embarrass himself, like bite at Itachi's lower lip. He had almost done that but managed to pull away before he rolled that petal soft lip between his teeth and finally got a full taste of his dear older brother. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He immediately turned the water setting to cold, his brother definitely made the passion in his blood run hot.

He stripped himself of his clothing and stepped into the ice cold water and cursed when his erection didn't dissipate in the slightest bit. He flipped the temperature control to hot and closed his eyes. He rubbed his hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples or tickling his navel with the tips of his fingers. He ghosted down to his erection, teasing himself by brushing his thighs and softly brushing a finger against his hole. He whimpered, glad that the water and fan would cover up any loud sounds he would make.

Sasuke sat down at the bottom of the shower, spreading his legs wide. He hissed when the hot water cascaded down his already heated erection, causing it to swell up more. He grabbed a bottle of strawberry body wash, Itachi's favorite, and used it to lubricate his hand. The pure smell of Itachi radiate through the air, making Sasuke dizzy with lust as he imaged his brother's skin brushing against his. He pictured Itachi kissing down his chest, biting at the little Uchiha's nipples teasingly before licking to the taunt muscles in his stomach. Itachi would tease him harshly by sucking and nipping at them, making the twitch. His brother would smirk, loving how ticklish he was. He grabbed himself firmly at the base of his shaft, giving himself slow yet even strokes. He bit down on his lip thinking about his brother's hand instead of his own. Itachi would be such a tease at this part too, he knew it. He would make sure Sasuke was fully hard before taking things slow; to make Sasuke whimper and beg. Sasuke slowed his hand, teasing the head by digging a finger nail into the slit, making pre-cum pour from it. He massaged it with his thumb before tightening his grip.

He brought his free hand down to his entrance, tracing a finger against his hole. It made him shiver with excitement and he pushed one inside. He gasped at the intrusion and picture Itachi's lips against his own, using them to silence him and all of his cries of pleasure. He could picture Itachi smirking as he added another finger and began to scissor that tight, hot entrance that was just begging to be pounded. Sasuke's flush was slowly increasing due to the temperature of the water. He whined with pleasure and sat up on his knees. He leaned forward, pressing himself into the tub, his ass firmly spread in the air. He imagined Itachi lining up his hips and teasing his entrance with the head of his cock. He could shoved in a third finger as he thought about the head of Itachi's erection slipping inside. He moaned against the tub, feeling himself growing closer and closer to his climax. Itachi wouldn't be gentle with him after this point. He would start thrusting harder, forcing himself deeper into Sasuke's hole, enjoying how tight he was and how he practically hugged Itachi's cock with his ass. Itachi would smirk and kiss down Sasuke's back, alternating between nips and kisses. He would mark up the skin and leave his presence all along his spine.

Sasuke started to thrust into his hand, crying out as he forced his fingers into his ass. He was roughly abusing his prostate thinking about how Itachi would groan and bit his lip as Sasuke rocked his hips back to meet with his erratic thrusts, helping his lovely brother to climax and fill him to the brim with his hot, sweet cum. The clenching and tightening of the muscles in his stomach were becoming painful until an all too familiar feeling made him moan to the point where no sound came out of his mouth. The Uchiha bit down on his forearm, mixing the pain and pleasure together so his orgasm would be that much more intense. He thrust into his hand a few more times before completely releasing his load on the bottom of the shower. He pulled his fingers out and panted, laying there for a moment, basking in the glory of an world shattering orgasm. If his lips would have stayed on Itachi's, just for a few seconds more, perhaps his twisted fantasy would have been more than just something to masturbate too. -

**A Few hours later….**

Itachi had moved down in the living room, deciding that being able to watch TV by the fireplace was better than sitting around in his room. Sasuke pulled on his jacket as there was a knock on the door. Itachi looked over the side of the couch as Naruto stepped inside, cheeks completely red from the cold.

" Hey Sasuke! Morning Itachi!" The older Uchiha gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he flipped through the channels mindlessly. " Eh? What's wrong with him?"

" He's sick." Sasuke replied, pushing Naruto out the front door. " I'll be back later."

" Bring me Puffs with lotion!" Itachi called as Sasuke shut the door behind them.

" How did Itachi get sick? I mean he's never sick, like seriously, as long as I've known you Itachi has never been sick!" Naruto practically yelled as he walked down the snowy walk way, talking hesitant steps so he wouldn't slip and fall down. His foot jerked suddenly and he grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, screaming just a little bit. He could already here Kyuubi laughing in the car. They walked up to Kyuubi's crimson red Mercedes, a eighteenth birthday present from Itachi, and got in the back. Sasuke was thankful that the ice had been scrapped from the roads and then salted afterwards. Kyuubi drove like a maniac in general, but when you mixed icy roads into the equation. Sasuke didn't even want to think about the results.

" So where did you kids want to go?" He asked pulling out of Sasuke's driveway and into the cul-de-sac. He pulled onto the street and kept his driving at a steady pace, it was already starting to snow again.

" Uh…Well…" Sasuke was smiling nervously and Kyuubi peered at him through the mirror in the front. " Do you remember where you got me that vibrator for my birthday this year?" Sasuke felt his face flush as he remembered opening that gift. It made him twitch with emotions he didn't even know he could feel. And Kyuubi just laughed and laughed even when Naruto and Itachi were beating him up for being such a pervert. The red head nodded, still wondering what Sasuke was getting at. " Well, can you take us there?" Naruto's face instantly lit up. His face was so red that he couldn't even look at his best friend without his eyes bugging out of his head a little.

" Is the reason behind this for the 'Seducing the Weasel' plan?" Kyuubi asked, turning onto one of the side streets.

" You told Kyuubi about the STWP?" But Naruto didn't say anything, he was still in shock. Sasuke blinked a few times before deciding to punch Naruto in the shoulder. That snapped him out of his stupor and he nodded his head.

" Yeah well, it was kind of hard to leave Kyuubi out of the plan. I mean he was the one to confirm that Itachi was in love with you too." The red head nodded. He pulled up to a giant white building that was in the shape of a castle. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other.

" This is it children." He said with a smirk. " Luckily both of you are eighteen, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get in." Both of them nodded and got out of the car. There were waves of nervousness pouring off the two of them as they walked towards the door, where a security guard was standing. He stopped the two of them and asked for their ID. They both pulled out their wallets and showed that they were in fact eighteen. He motioned for them to enter and they were about to when they felt firm hands pushing them inside. They both looked behind them to see Kyuubi, smirking wildly at them.

" Sasuke, I'm scared." Naruto said, practically attaching himself to the Uchiha's arm.

" Why? This is my version of a candy store, my lovely children." He said swinging them around in the middle of the store. Sasuke and Naruto both twitched as they passed by the bondage section. Kyuubi snuck over there, grabbed a whip, and crept up silently behind the pair. He smacked Naruto's ass with the whip, making him cry out in pain. Sasuke also felt the sting but let out a gasp. He covered his mouth and tried to run away but Naruto's shocked body weighed him down. Kyuubi laughed like a madman and chased them around before they disappeared in the costume section. They pretended to be gay mannequins and he walked right past them. Once Kyuubi was gone Sasuke let go of Naruto's hips and helped him off the ground. He rubbed his ass, still sore from the whip and wandered down the aisle.

" This is what I was looking for." He said pointing to a very risqué outfit on the wall. Kyuubi popped up behind Sasuke and the little Uzumaki pointed furiously so Sasuke would turn around. When he finally did, he was face to face with the red head, who was smirking so widely that the Uchiha was surprised that his mouth hadn't split.

" Sasuke, I like your taste in sexy outfits." He said grabbing a size that looked like it would fit Sasuke. " Here, let's go try it on. Grab anything else that you think would be fun too! I want Itachi to have the time of his life with you!" Naruto grabbed a few more things off the shelf and from the racks and walked with Kyuubi and Sasuke to the dressing rooms that were in the back. Sasuke walked into one, asking Naruto to come with him and making Kyuubi wait outside.

Naruto handed Sasuke one of the many bags he acquired and pulled the outfit from its plastic prison. He snorted at how short it was going to be, especially on him. Naruto also decided that he would play dress up with Sasuke and they both started to take off their clothes. Sasuke pulled the corset to his chest, having Naruto zip up the back. He pulled on the lacy underwear that went with it as Naruto pulled a dress over his head. It was short, barely reaching the tops of the blond's thighs. Sasuke bit back a laugh as Naruto finished off the outfit, which was a little French maid get up, with that stupid little hat. When they were both ready they stepped out. Kyuubi whistled.

" Damn. If you weren't my best friend's little brother, I'd fuck you Sasuke." He said admiring how Sasuke's lithe frame was well complimented by the tight fitting corset and panties. Kyuubi also liked his little brother's outfit and how if he bent over, just a little tiny bit his entire ass would be shown to the world. " Okay, okay, now I'm having fun. Try something else on!"

They smiled a little and went back into the dressing room. Sasuke grabbed another bag from the floor as he pulled off his previous outfit. He pulled a white dress out of the bag and slipped it over his body as Naruto pulled up ripped fishnets. He pulled a small red skirt over his waist and a cute school girls top over his slightly toned chest. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh when Naruto pulled out a ruler and licked up the side. The Uchiha pushed open the door as Naruto walked out behind him, clumsily in heels. He almost fell on his face but saved himself by grabbing onto Sasuke's shoulder. Kyuubi had taken out his phone and he took a picture of them. Once they realized it, they started to pose sexily. Grabbing and groping on each other. Sasuke pulled Naruto's leg around his waist then dipped his back. Kyuubi just kept taking pictures. They continued that cycles going through costumes like Alice in Wonderland to cats and foxes. But finally Sasuke came out in the first outfit he chose.

It was short, barely covering his cock or the lace black panties that were underneath the white slip. Kyuubi nodded his head, Sasuke would make a very sexy naughty nurse. He kept trying to pull down the dress, in a futile attempt to cover his ass, making his hips sway seductively. The red head liked the complete flush that was taking over Sasuke's cheeks as he fought with the dress. Naruto crept up behind Sasuke, pressing into him and resting his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, only instead of helping him pull down the damn skirt he lifted it up. Kyuubi didn't hesitate to snap a photo of that, or send it to Itachi. It was far too sexy to keep in one place.

" Sasuke, my love, that is definitely a keeper." Kyuubi said as he got up from the chair shaped like a man and a woman having sex. He chuckled a little as he took the small white hat from Sasuke's head. He put it on his own and made a sex face. Naruto pushed his brother away and dragged the Uchiha back into the dressing room. After they had gotten fully dressed again they went up to the cash register. They waited patiently for someone to come out of the back and Naruto instantly nudged Sasuke as raven hair bounced from behind a shelf of sex toys which porn stars demonstrating their use on the front. Sasuke's eyes widened and his cheeks instantly flushed when Sai came to stand in front of them.

" Sasuke, Naruto, what are you two doing here?"

" Uhh… Not being perverted?" Naruto said with the inflection of a question at the end. " Why the hell are you here?"

" Isn't it obvious Dobe?" Sasuke asked pointing to the name tag that was decorated with stickers of whips and gag balls and other random assortments of sexual things. " He works here."

" That's right." He said wagging his eye brows at the three of them. Kyuubi pulled them into his chest. He nipped playfully at Naruto's ear making him whimper in submission. He then moved over to Sasuke, capturing his lips very briefly in a kiss.

" Aren't you going to introduce your master, my lovely pets?" Kyuubi asked playfully smacking Naruto's ass. He gasped and blushed furiously.

" Yes…Sai this is Kyuubi. Our master." Sasuke said in a completely serious voice that made Naruto's jaw practically drop off his face. Kyuubi pushed Naruto's bottom jaw up and patted him on the head. Sai raised a skeptical eyebrow but then and suddenly smirked wickedly.

" Oh really? It's so nice to meet you. I'm Sai." He said reaching his hand out. Kyuubi smiled pleasantly and shook the raven's as a sign of good will. " Yes, I'm very good friends with one of your pets, Naruto. I've gone out a few times with him." Kyuubi smiled and looked down at his little brother, who was practically frozen with fear.

" I see. Yes, well I like to let my pets roam around freely for awhile before reeling them back in and showing them, just who their master is. And tell me my pets, who is your master?"

" You're our master, Kyuubi." They both said in unison. Both of their voices laced with lust that made the red head and Sai twitch with arousal. Kyuubi smirked and placed Sasuke's outfit on the table. Sasuke and Naruto were so distracted by the charade that they had almost forgotten about what they actually came here to do. Sai rang them up and Sasuke pulled out his wallet, handing Sai a hundred dollar bill. The raven's exchanged glances as Sai handed back his change, his hand resting against Sasuke a bit too long for his liking. He handed Kyuubi the bag and the three of them were about to walk out when Sai grabbed Naruto's wrist pulling him back to the counter.

" If I had known this is what you were into, I would have been more dominating from the start." Sai whispered into the blond's ear, making his blush so red that a tomato looked pale. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from the smirking raven. He waved goodbye to them before slipping back behind a wall of beads.

" Oh my god Sasuke, why did you play along?" Naruto complained, flailing his arms. " From all the times you've seen me play along with Kyuubi, you should have known that playing along in his strange games only makes things much more awk-"

" What did he whisper to you?" Kyuubi butted in a very protective manner. Naruto shrugged and opened the door to Kyuubi's car. " Don't be like this Naruto, what did he say?"

" Why does it matter?" Naruto asked buckling his seat belt. Sasuke kept silent as Kyuubi started the car, he was shaking his head and looking at Naruto through the rear view mirror.

" It matters to me because I'm your brother. It really bothers me that you won't tell me about your personal life. I mean I have a right to know about what you do with that guy." Kyuubi said, there was hurt in his voice and Naruto flinched a little. Sasuke could tell Naruto was feeling really guilty.

" Are you jealous?" Naruto asked leaning into the front of the car. Kyuubi scoffed but avoided eye contact completely with the little blond. He grabbed Kyuubi's face and pulled it so he was looking his little brother in the eye. Crimson red met sapphire blue and before Sasuke could cough or give any signal that he was in the car too, their lips met in a devastatingly passionate kiss. Well, that solved that mystery. Naruto and Kyuubi did have sex last night. Sasuke blinked and then kicked Naruto so he fell into the dashboard.

" That's for not telling me that you were in love with Kyuubi and that all of your flirting with Sai was just for show." Sasuke said as Naruto sat back in his seat. " Kyuubi, we have to stop at a drug store before you take me home. Just to let you know, Itachi needs Puffs with lotion."

**TO ITACHI!**

The older Uchiha coughed a little as his cell phone started to vibrate. No doubt it was either Kyuubi or Kisame. The only two people besides his brother who bothered to text or call him during the day. He picked it up and saw that it was not only a message, but a picture message. He opened the picture and the breath was taken from his throat. He had not only received a frantic, strange call from the red head about Naruto fingering himself on the phone with Sasuke but now he had a picture of his brother being felt up by the little blond. His hand was on his thigh, lifting up a short white nurse's outfit. Sasuke was wearing a tight lacy thong. The blush on his face was adorable and so was the look of surprise that seemed to come from Naruto burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Very arousing, Itachi noted saving the picture onto his phone. He would have to use it as blackmail later. Not that he wanted to, but apparently his little brother needed a bit of a lesson about belongings. He needed to know that his ass didn't belong to Naruto, Kyuubi nor anyone else for that matter. It in fact belonged to Itachi.

The Uchiha smirked as he turned on some strange foreign movie from India. He watched it absent mindedly for awhile until he heard tires slipping across the driveway. It could only mean one thing. Sasuke was home. And as if he was almost psychic the door opened. Sasuke walked into the living room and place a bag from the drug store on the table. Itachi noticed a black bag in his little brother's other hand and he became instantly curious. Itachi smirked a little as Sasuke leaned down to open the bottle of medicine.

" Take two tablespoons of that every four hours." Sasuke said as he headed for the stairs.

" Where are you going Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he poured out the correct dose into the cap. Sasuke smiled and turned around.

" I'm going to change." He said, there was a hint in his voice that made Itachi suppressed a smile of arousal. So his brother was going to be the daring one. He nodded his head as Sasuke went up the stairs. Itachi smirked, oh how his little brother was growing up into an evil temptress. -

**OH HITOKO-SAMA IS SO EVIL! SHE'S STOPPING RIGHT HERE! Forgive me if I told you I was going to have a lemon in this chapter, but teasing you guys with hints of uchihacest is my life! **

**Sasuke: Oh that was evil.  
Me: I know. Many of my Uchihacest fans are going to murder me for not slipping in a delicious little lemon.  
Itachi: I like how you slipped in KyuuNaru, which is UZUCEST! But no, no Uchihacest for the fans. Even though this is an Uchihacest fan fiction. -shakes head- you're getting your priorities mixed up again, my dear. Focus on the Uchiha-sexiness  
Me: -pouts- Shut up, the Uzucest, just like Sasuke having some fun with himself, is a teaser for what is to come. This was Hitoko-sama!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG THIS IS IT! SASUKE IS FINALLY GOING TO SEDUCE ITACHI! I never thought this moment would come xD. Regular PV oh and the song is…Master Plan by Adam Lambert, my current obsession.-**

Sasuke took a deep breath when he entered his room. He shut the door behind him and locked it for good measure. He dropped the bag on his bed and rummaged through it. Kyuubi had given him a few other 'supplies' as he called them before he got out of the car. He was glad his brother didn't notice the bag, it would have been super embarrassing to explain to him why he heard a nurse outfit, lube, and hand cuffs. Yep, that is not the conversation one wants to have with their sibling even if they planned to use it on said sibling. Sasuke stripped himself of all clothing and looked at the outfit on his bed. He had butterflies in his stomach just looking at the outfit, how would he possible walk down the stairs and flaunt it all for Itachi? WHY DID HE THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?

Sasuke nodded his head and threw his boxers to the side. It was now or never! He grabbed the dress and slipped it over his lithe frame. The white of his skin actually looking tan against the snow white color of the dress. The red cross that ran down the middle of the dress was the only other color provided. He reached behind him and zipped up the back of the outfit, slightly surprised he was able to do it by himself. He looked at the lacey, black panties that still sat on his bed. He rolled his eyes and shimmied them up his legs. They hugged his ass perfectly and Sasuke lifted up his skirt to see if it looked appealing. He almost faced palmed, how was he supposed to know if his ass looked good? He sighed and grabbed at the fishnets, which actually required some effort to get them up his legs. Sasuke could have swore it did not take that long to get dressed when he was at the sex shop; he shrugged. Didn't matter now. He slipped on the six inch stripper heels that came with the outfit, knowing that now he would be at least four inches taller than his brother. And finished it all up with that tiny yet adorable nurse's hat. He grabbed the lube and stuffed it in the small pocket that was next to his hip.

He walked to his bedroom door, clicking with every step that he took. He sighed and unlocked the door. He stepped out and looked down the hall, no sign of Itachi. He didn't want the surprise to be ruined that soon. He gulped as he descended down the stairs, making sure his heels clicked on the way down. Sasuke perked up when he heard soothing, yet slightly erotic music filling the air. He maneuvered into the living room and he wondered the entire time how strippers danced in these things. When he stepped into the living room he saw that Itachi had moved from the couch and was sitting next to the fireplace, blankets and pillows placed around on the floor. Itachi sat in the middle, looking quite comfortable as he sipped his medicine and blew his nose with the Puffs Sasuke had bought for him.

Itachi, even though he had been blowing his nose only mere seconds earlier, looked stunning. He had realized his hair from its ribbon prison, letting it fall down his shoulders. The fire was blazing behind him, playing with the shadows around his body, shading the area near his eyes. It was a mysterious look and Sasuke liked it. He stepped closer to his brother, who had a slight flush on his cheeks either due to fever or the fact he was embarrassed, Sasuke wasn't sure which.

" Well, well. Looks as though you are attempting to seduce me, Sasuke." Itachi stated grabbing another tissue. He blew his nose, still managing to look beautiful and graceful, and tossed the used tissue into the fire behind him. " I never thought the day would come."

" You knew?"

" Of course I did." Itachi said blankly, sniffling a little bit. " I knew because I had developed the same feelings, much earlier mind you, but I still developed them. Do you remember when I avoided you for two whole weeks three years ago? That's when my realization hit." He muttered stretching out his back. Itachi smirked as Sasuke squirmed a little under his gaze. " And I watched you; slowly but surely you realized that you were in love with me too, which then brought the amusement and excitement of who was going to seduce who first. I had a feeling you were going to be the more bold out of the two of us and concoct some scheme to seduce me, and I was right. As usual." He smirked at Sasuke and the younger Uchiha felt the fire rush to his face. " But…I had no idea you would go all out. Very sexy and a very fitting choice for my…current condition."

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk. He strolled up to Itachi, his heels clicking against the hard wood with every step he took. " I thought so too, Itachi-nii. Now, let your nurse take care of you." He said kicking off his heels off. He walked onto the blankets, settling to his knees and putting his hand to Itachi's forehead. " Looks like you're burning up. Do I make you hot, nii-san?"

Itachi nodded and he reached up, running his hands down Sasuke's spine, tracing every detail with his fingers. The younger purred at the touch and then pulled away from his brother. He walked over to the stereo system, he licked his finger before flipping through their collection of music. He landed on something and grabbed it out of its cover. He pressed the open button and put the disk inside. He pressed the skip button and until a light drum beat came on it was followed by a blast of techno. Sasuke's hips swayed to the beat, teasing Itachi as his skirt lifted slightly, showing off the pair of lacey, black underwear that was hugging his brother's ass. Itachi laid back, it was time to enjoy the show.

" You know those days when I would go over to Naruto's house and wouldn't come back until midnight?" Sasuke asked over the bass. Itachi nodded his head. " I was learning how to dance with him." Itachi smirked a little. Oh how his brother was full of surprises. Before the lyrics started Sasuke walked over and pulled out a pair of silver hand cuffs, Itachi couldn't even protest before his hands we cuffed above his head and around the mantle. Sasuke smirked.

_You run away from everything that you fear  
So afraid don't wanna be a part of it  
You see the fake in every thing that is real  
You hate the paradox  
You put us in the box _

Sasuke swayed and moved with the beat. His hips almost punctuated the words when he would swing them at the end of sentences. He started to pout at Itachi and formed a box with his hands before smirking again.

_We don't define what makes us right or wrong  
Waste of time and we're just livin' it  
I wanna see you, touch you, one-on-one  
Won't stop until we're done  
We've only just begun _

Sasuke stepped forward, dropping his entire body to the floor. It made his ass pop out sensually, making that ridiculous nurse hat fall off his head. Sasuke started to caress himself, running his hands over his chest and neck. His fingers trailed up to his mouth and he licked on before pushing it into his mouth and sucking on it. Itachi felt his pants tighten, hoping that he would have a good long taste of that filthy mouth. Sasuke smirked when the last lyric before the chorus played and jumped up onto the coffee table, thankful they had moved the glass one into the study.

_We are the face of a new generation  
We are the ones who have no reservation  
Don't give a damn 'bout your cold calculation  
Welcome to the Master Plan  
Don't care if you understand  
Don't care if you understand  
Welcome to the Master Plan _

Sasuke grabbed at his fishnets, pulling them down slowly, one leg at a time. Itachi longed to stroke that creamy pale skin, hidden by those tight, black stockings. He wanted to lick and suck at his brother's thighs, covering them in love marks. Sasuke jumped off the table and landed on his hands and knees. He started to crawl to his brother. Itachi felt his groin tingle with pleasure as the pure animalistic lust was being pulled out of him. No reservations indeed.

_Your skin is burning at the sight of me  
Your mask can't hide what yer thinkin'  
Don't ask (Don't tell)  
Just take whatcha need  
I'm an open book  
So go on and take a look _

Itachi tried to grab his lovely brother and frowned remembering his hands were bound above his head and completely out of reach of his lovely little brother. Sasuke leaned down, grabbing Itachi's face ever so gently, he licked his lips and started to sing in Itachi's ear; Itachi's entire body shivered from the tone of younger's voice. It dripped with lust and almost had hints of unfulfilled promises. All in all, Sasuke had a very sensual singing voice. When 'don't tell' was whispered, he licked his lips. The younger Uchiha pulled away before Itachi could give him a good kiss on the lips. On 'I'm an open book' Sasuke unzipped his nurse outfit, tossing it in perfect sync with the final movement. Itachi smirked wickedly, oh he would take more than just a look.

_We are the face of a new generation  
We are the ones who have no reservation  
Don't give a damn 'bout your cold calculation  
Welcome to the Master Plan  
Don't care if you understand  
Don't care if you understand  
Welcome to the Master Plan _

The desire to touch Sasuke was becoming too great for Itachi. He wanted to leap up, cut the music and drag his brother down into the pile of cushions he had laid out. He was going to make hot, sweet love to his brother even if the boy begged and screamed for him to stop. He would ignore his sweet brother and just give him what they knew they both desired from the start.

Sasuke still swayed, the only thing he had on was his black lacey panties. Itachi smirked, he wouldn't have been able to pick out a better pair himself. His ass looked delicious as it was hugged by the tight black fabric and being swung around like it was nothing more that a leaf in the wind. Sasuke was a horrible tease, Itachi concluded.

_There's you  
There's me  
I feel your energy  
I hope you'll see  
Things ain't what they used to be  
Look at the face _

Sasuke pointed at Itachi and then himself. He dropped his body low, spreading his knees and giving Itachi a very good glance at his black thong. Itachi could have cum from that sight alone, his brother spreading his legs was definitely a sight to behold. Sasuke threw his panties somewhere and bent over, rubbing the contours of his legs. His back arched up a little as he looked over his shoulder at Itachi in perfect sync with ' look at the face'. Sasuke smirked.

_We are the face of a new generation  
We are the ones who have no reservation  
Don't give a damn 'bout your cold calculation  
Welcome to the Master Plan  
Don't care if you understand  
Don't care if you understand  
Welcome to the Master Plan _

If only Sasuke had a pole. The younger Uchiha would have spun around it and tried so crazy stripper move that he saw on television. Oh well. Sasuke turned to face his brother, showing how erect he was to Itachi. The older smirked as Sasuke approached him, he moved with such a sexy swagger that Itachi couldn't help but flinch when he felt a little bit of pre-cum stain his pants. He was getting so turned on, it wasn't fair. He gripped the back of Itachi's head and lowered it so his cock was teasing his brother's lower lip. The older smirked, oh how bold his brother truly was.

_Don't care if you under-  
Welcome to the Master Plan  
Don't care if you understand_

And with that Sasuke shoved his cock into Itachi's mouth. He groaned as the hot, wet cavern engulfed him. Sasuke fisted Itachi's hair, his fingers grazing his scalp in such a way that it made Itachi whimper around the cock in his mouth. The vibrations sent jolts of pleasure up Sasuke's spine as he started to thrust in and out of Itachi's mouth. The older had to relax his throat to accommodate Sasuke's large cock, it was still smaller than his own, but pretty big if he said so himself.

" Mmm, Itachi-nii." Sasuke groaned hotly and made Itachi's groin twitch. He started to shift around, attempting to give his aching cock so amount of relief. Sasuke glanced down and smirked. He pulled Itachi's mouth off of him slight and the older decided his brother needed to be teased like he had. He traced the veins of Sasuke's cock with his tongue before bringing his mouth up to the head, lightly kissing it. A little pre-cum spurted out and the older licked it up like it was fine wine. He sucked the head into his mouth, lapping at it and swirling his tongue around it. Sasuke moaned, loudly. He grabbed the sides of Itachi's head and started to thrust into that skilled and wonderfully hot mouth.

Itachi was having problems keeping up with the pace and when to relax his throat. He gave Sasuke's cock an ever so gentle bite and he gasped, his entire body shaking. Itachi had a feeling Sasuke would like his pleasure mixed with a bit of pain. He nipped at the head and Sasuke pulled his cock out. He grabbed it at the base and rubbed it a little, smearing the pre-cum on Itachi's lips. The older licked it up, flicking his tongue at Sasuke's engorged cock.

" What do you think Itachi-nii? Do I taste good?"

" Better than cold medicine." Itachi teased and Sasuke smirked a little, releasing the cuffs on Itachi's wrists. He started to strip Itachi right away, pulling off his shirt first. Sasuke ran a hand down Itachi's snow white chest, loving how his breath hitched when his hand grazed over a pink nipple. The older bit his lip as Sasuke got closer to him, sharing their first, real, passionate kiss. Itachi tangled his fingers in Sasuke's raven locks, making the younger moan into the kiss. Sasuke ran his hands down Itachi's stomach, feeling how older's muscles would twitch and jerk under the butterfly soft touches. He pulled away from the kiss when he reached Itachi's night pants. Sasuke slipped his hand into the waistband and gasped when he felt how hard his brother really was. " You feel that Sasuke? This is what you've done to me, and what you'll feel later, brushing those tight walls inside you."

Sasuke laughed a little as he pulled his brother's pant off. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his little brother. " And what is so amusing?"

" You think you're going to top me…"

" Hn. I am."

" Oh? No offense to you Itachi-nii but you aren't at your strongest right now." Itachi growled in his throat and slammed Sasuke down in the pallet of blankets and pillows. He pinned the younger's wrists down. Sasuke smirked and easily flipped their positions; Itachi was unpleased when he was looking up at Sasuke instead of down.

" Best two out of three." Itachi muttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but then he smirked.

" Are you challenging me to a wrestling match Itachi-nii?" The older just smirked as he flipped Sasuke over. They groaned and moaned as their bodies rubbed together, their legs tangling and pulling each other's apart. Sasuke managed to pull Itachi against his chest so that his back was rubbing against his chest. He grabbed both of Itachi's arm and held them over his head. The younger got cheeky and started to rub his cock against that already pulsing, wet hole. He shoved a finger into Itachi and the older squirmed, managing to pull one of his arms free. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and tried to pull it out. Sasuke smirked and released his other arm, he reached down and grabbed Itachi's arm, making him release his hand. He continue to finger his brother, adding a second finger. Itachi gasped feeling Sasuke's knee separating his legs. He rubbed the older's cock and Itachi's entire body shook with pleasure. " Hey Itachi, I think I won two times. Does that mean you'll surrender yet?"

" Best three of five!" Itachi yelled back and Sasuke smirked adding another finger. Itachi practically screamed at the feeling. It felt so good but at the same time it was like he was being stretched beyond his limit. Sasuke thrusted his fingers deeper, curling them against Itachi's soft, hot walls. He was so warm on the inside, it felt like they were melting inside Itachi's ass. He mewled with pleasure, gripping at the blankets underneath him. Sasuke rolled them over so he was laying on top of his brother, it was kind of weird since he was shorter than Itachi by a couple inches. He trailed kisses down Itachi's stomach loving how the muscles twitched. When he reached his brother's cock, he took a long sultry lick from the base to tip. He swirled his tongue around the head and Itachi knew that his little brother was a quick learner.

Itachi cried out as the fingers went deeper. He arched up, causing himself to go deeper in Sasuke's mouth. He couldn't deny that he didn't feel good. His entire body felt like it was tingling, electricity dancing on his skin, making him arch and moan. Fire was pooling in his stomach and it was a tightening, clenching sensation. He knew then that he would come soon, he wouldn't be able to stand this pleasure much longer.

Sasuke smirked. He started to hum around his brother's cock mixing it with the suction he was applying as well. Itachi was a whimpering mess under his touch. He thrust his fingers deeper and deeper until Itachi suddenly tensed, releasing his seed into Sasuke's mouth. The younger blushed as his mouth was filled but swallowed every last drop of it. He pulled his mouth off to see that his brother's cock was still very hard. He batted at it, much like a cat and smirked up at his older brother. " Aw looks like you want to go all the way. Is that how you will get full relief nii-san?"

Itachi pouted, he actually pouted. Sasuke smirked wickedly and he leaned over and grabbed his nurse outfit. He pulled the lube out of the pocket, thanking his lucky stars that he remembered it, otherwise his nii-san would have murdered him. He dripped some on his hand and warmed it up with his hands and rubbed it on his cock. Sasuke coated himself in the lube, thrusting into his hand due to the sheer pleasure of the moment. He purred a little as he pulled Itachi's legs apart. The older wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, grinding down on Sasuke's cock. He pushed it in, very slightly, before pulling it back out. Itachi panted and used his legs to pull Sasuke closer. The younger gripped Itachi's hips, hard as he resisted the urge to shove his cock in without any regard for his brother. When he was finally seated to the hilt Itachi let out a groan. He shifted and moved around, feeling how well Sasuke filled him.

" It's okay now Sasuke, move." He said pressing his heel into Sasuke's side. The younger nodded and started pull out slowly. He pushed back in, gaining a little speed. Itachi started to moan and whimper when Sasuke would make small moves. He took it as a good sign and continued to thrust. Suddenly Itachi arched up off the blankets, his mouth caught in a silent scream and Sasuke smirked. He found it.

Itachi's vision turned into a field of white as Sasuke pounded into his prostate, ramming it so hard that he had to bite his lip to prevent him from begging Sasuke to fuck him harder. He cried out and lifted off the floor, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck. His nails bit into Sasuke's back and the younger retaliated by giving Itachi a particularly rough thrust. Itachi whimpered and buried his head in the crook of his brother's neck. " Sasuke…" He whined. " Sasuke, more."

He couldn't contain the begging any longer. He needed the pleasure that was threatening to make him blow his load and force the most intense orgasm he would ever have. Sasuke rocked their bodies together, thrusting up and out of his brother. He pushed them to the ground and turned Itachi around so that he was on his hands and knees. His arms gave out as soon as his prostate was slammed from that new angle. He moaned into the blankets, gripping them tightly as Sasuke continued to mercilessly pound him.

" Itachi-nii, you're so tight and hot." Sasuke muttered into his ear. " You know I always pictured you doing this to me but I like this too. I like being able to feel Nii-san fully as well, don't you?" He said giving Itachi a hard thrust. The older moaned and arched up; Sasuke kissed down his spine, loving the sweet yet salty taste of his brother's skin. He reached down and grabbed Itachi's erection, he started to pump it harshly. Itachi squirmed, tightening on Sasuke's cock. He moaned feeling that all too familiar coiling and tightening in his stomach. Itachi bit his lip as he came a second time. He clenched Sasuke's cock making the younger groaned, making him finally spill his load into Itachi.

Sasuke thrusted a few times, riding out his climax. He slumped over Itachi, pulling out. The older's knees gave out and they laid on the floor together, completely satisfied. Itachi reached up, grabbing Sasuke's face but then Sasuke did something unexpected. He sneezed.

-**THE NEXT DAY!**

" Well, you two should have foreseen that." Naruto said as he sat down next to Kyuubi on the couch. Sasuke groaned and cuddled up to Itachi, who was huddled under two blankets and was still cold. Itachi opened up his blankets, braving the cold and Sasuke rushed inside, cuddling up to Itachi. " I guess you two are lucky Kyuubi and I have nothing better to do."

" Seriously." Kyuubi said as he brought in four cups of instant ramen. Both the Uchihas stared at the cups like they were filled with a poisonous liquid so Naruto stood up and walked into the kitchen.

" Fine. I'll make you two something since you are both so picky." Naruto said opening up their refrigerator.

" What are you talking about Naruto? All of these are for me!" Kyuubi said with the most wicked smirk he could muster. The three of them heard the dropping of pans as Naruto rushed back into the living room.

" NO! BAD KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled, rolling up the news paper Itachi had been reading earlier and hitting his brother over the head with it. " YOU SHARE!"

" I'LL SHARE WHEN I'M DEAD!" He yelled grabbed Naruto around the waist and slamming him onto the floor. The blond yelped as his older brother jumped on top of him. They rolled around on the floor for awhile before Naruto managed to slink away. He jumped on Kyuubi's back and grabbed Kyuubi's cheek. The red head was about to flip his little brother off and put him in a full Nelson when Itachi cleared his throat.

" I'm assuming that our plan worked then…"

" Indeed it did! Operation Incest is a go!"

" OPERATION INCEST! That is a bitchin' name for a plan Kyuubi. Why didn't we think of something like that Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up, his eyes were full of sleep. He just shrugged and went back to cuddling Itachi.

" Oh yeah I have a question for you, Itachi." Kyuubi said letting Naruto get off his back. He scurried back off into the kitchen as the red head sat down on the couch. " Which one of you topped?" Sasuke couldn't contain his smirk while Itachi remained completely silent, not looking the red head in the eye. " NO WAY!" He high fived Sasuke and Itachi glared at the two of them. Sasuke sniffled and he reached out for a Puffs with lotion only to see Itachi pull them away.

" No more Puffs with Lotion for you."

" But Itachi-nii, regular tissues hurt my nose!"

" Then it is what you deserve."  
-

**That's where I'm ending it! Oh and don't worry this isn't the last chapter haha in case some of you got fearful for a second there. No, there will be more!**

**Sasuke: Oh joy…  
Itachi: Sasuke fucked me…  
Me: Indeed he did and you totally liked it!  
Itachi: Sasuke fucked…ME!  
Me: Well ye-  
Itachi: NO! That's not how this is supposed to work! Sasuke is my bitch!  
Me: Okay, okay, jeez! Well you'll have a few more chapters to make Sasuke your bitch. Happy with that?  
Itachi: Indeed. This was Hitoko-sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, there will be more. And yes, I know what you're thinking, how could Hitoko possibly think of more? Well there are still some issues that are unresolved such as dealing with Sai and Itachi's revenge against Sasuke. REGULAR PV-**

Sasuke moaned as his alarm clock went off. They had been snowed out for an entire week and now, much to his displeasure, he had to go to school again. He hated the vile and despicable place even more now. It was getting between him and Itachi, which meant it needed to die. He rolled over and smacked Naruto in the head, he was surprised his alarm clock didn't wake him. It was a wonder he was late for school two days out of every week.

The blond had come over last night, after having a fight with Kyuubi. He asked Sasuke if he could stay over and just go to school with him and then spend another day or so over there just so he and Kyuubi could have some time apart. It was a pretty common occurrence since Kyuubi was too hardheaded to just apologize so Naruto would come home. But last night, Kyuubi did something no one expected. He showed up, completely plastered, demanding Naruto return home with him. Itachi refused to let Naruto go anywhere when said man was so drunk because it would be dangerous for both of them. Somehow the red head managed to understand that to be an invitation to crash on the Uchiha's couch, which caused problems since Naruto didn't want to cuddle with Kyuubi on the couch but at the same time didn't want to sleep alone in one of the 'creepy ass' spare rooms. So Sasuke just sighed and told him to sleep in his room with him. Which the blond took as an invitation to sleep in the same bed. They were both too stubborn to sleep on the floor, and too lazy to pull out the futon.

Needless to say both of the Uzumakis cut into Itachi and Sasuke's private love time. Which probably irked Itachi the most since they were about to have sex. Sasuke laughed a little in his head as he pushed Naruto off his bed. The blond rolled onto his side before grabbing Sasuke's leg, pulling him to the floor. They laid there for a minute, Sasuke's weight pinning Naruto underneath him, the blond grumble about Sasuke getting fat and he pushed Naruto's head to the floor, using it as a form of leverage as he got to his feet. Naruto looked up from the floor as Sasuke offered him a hand. He took it and jumped to his feet. He looked like a complete mess, blond hair spew in all different directions, a dreary look in his eyes, and a little bit of dried drool in the corner of his mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto followed him into the bathroom. The Uchiha had taken a shower last night so his hair was slightly flattened. He opened up one of the cabinets as Naruto turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up a little.

" Sasuke can't the snow stay forever?" Naruto wondered groggily. Sasuke shrugged as he grabbed his bottle of hairspray labeled, 'Big Sexy Hair'. Naruto stripped himself of his boxers and stepped into the warmed water. Sasuke started to form his hair into the perfect spikes, spraying his head just enough to get the hold he wanted but not have his hair completely crusted over. He smirked as the mirror got foggy. He continued with the rest of his daily routine except for brushing his teeth, he would do that after having breakfast. He turned towards the shower, seeing a vague silhouette of Naruto behind the thin curtain.

" Naruto do you need to borrow clothes, or did you have time to get more than your backpack?"

" No, I need some stuff if you don't mind." Sasuke didn't mind at all. Naruto was his best friend and if the dobe needed to borrow some of his clothes from time to time, it wasn't a problem. Plus this also gave him an excuse to dress his friend in something other than that atrocity he called orange. Sasuke slipped out of the bathroom and walked into the hall, smacking into a very hung over Kyuubi. He looked completely bewildered when he crashed into the smaller Uchiha.

" Oh Sasuke it's you." Sasuke wondered who else he could possibly be when Itachi's door opened. He looked absolutely breath taking even though his hair was a mess and he was in his night clothes. He looked at the two of them walking over to Sasuke and planting a slightly rough kiss on his lips before walking down stairs to start the coffee pot. Sasuke slipped around Kyuubi as soon as the water shut off in the bathroom. Naruto wandered out as soon as Sasuke got to his bedroom door. He ignored Kyuubi and the red head started to pout as his little brother walked right by and slipped into Sasuke's room with him.

The blond sighed he continued to towel off his hair. Sasuke started to rummage through his closet, tossing whatever he wanted to wear that day onto the bed. He started to picked out Naruto's outfit for the day when Kyuubi burst into Sasuke's room, making the two of them jump with surprise. The red head stalked over to the blond and grabbed him forcefully around the waist, pulling him into his larger body. He practically raped Naruto's mouth, dipping his tongue inside when the blond was about to yell his protests at the man.

Sasuke felt a flush creep up his neck and into his cheeks. This was the passion he wanted Itachi and himself to have. He knew it was still really early in their relationship and the Uzumakis were passionate and excitable by nature but still, he wanted this raw, unadulterated passion that seemed to radiate from his best friend and his brother. He cleared his throat and the two of them pulled apart. Kyuubi tried to go for another kiss but Itachi walked in, with his coffee, pulling the red head out. Naruto touched his already bruising lips, trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke until his cheeks lost their pink tint.

Sasuke tossed a black shirt at the blond and then a pair of his tight gray pants making the blond look over with a slight smile. He thanked Sasuke and got dressed for the day.  
-**  
TO SASUKE AND NARUTO'S SCHOOL**

" Hey Teme…" Naruto asked looking around.

" Hn."

" Does it seem to you that everyone is staring at us?" Sasuke nodded his head. He had noticed that as well, not to mention some of the people whispering in each other's ears. A lot of the 'tough guys' glared and made comments under their breaths that Sasuke couldn't quite catch. When they passed a group of girls they would either glare at one or them or giggle. But there was difference in their glares and giggles. They were somehow much more sinister.

A group of girls came up to them, all giggling as their leader seemed to step up from the crowd. Sasuke blinked, these weren't his usual fan girls, nor were they Naruto's. That's right, Naruto had his own small legion of fan girls, who were just as crazy and obsessive as Sasuke's.

" Sasuke, Naruto, we're the SasuNaru fan club! We love you both and are in full support of you two coming out as a couple!" Both of them froze hearing that from the girl's mouth. They looked at each other before looking back at her. She seemed confused by this but then had a look of clarity. " Oh! You must be trying to hide it still! There's no need to hide anymore, everyone knows everything about your relationship!"

" What are you talking about?" Naruto yelled looking desperately at the girl. " Sasuke and I aren't lovers, we're best friends! I could never date the Teme, he has a stick to far up his ass!"

" Yeah and I couldn't date the dobe, he's no smarter than a pile of rocks."

" Oh really?" She said with the most sinisterly evil smirk Sasuke had ever seen. " Then why is he wearing your clothes and covered in love marks?"

Both of their eyes widened as Sasuke took a glance at Naruto's neck. She was right, it was like a battlefield full of love marks and hickeys. Sasuke glared at the side of Naruto's blond head as he tried to cover up the marks, his face turning bright red. All of the girls started to squeal and the flashing and shutters of cameras started to go off. The two of them started to run, heading straight to Kakashi's history class in an attempt to get away from these crazed fan girls. Once they got inside both of them froze seeing Sasuke's and Naruto's fan club waiting for them. They glared at each other before turning their attention back to the doors. Kakashi walked into the classroom, saw the two masses of angry fan girls and curtly turned on his heel and walked away.

" YOU COWARD KAKASHI! SAVE US!" Naruto yelled as he was grabbed by four of Sasuke's fan girls. Some of the blond's fans smacked them away and Sasuke pulled the dobe out of the middle of the soon to be giant cat fight. They managed to slip through the door, almost completely unnoticed by their fans and started running again, looking for a safe haven. That's when Naruto spotted Kiba trying to flag them down, they both turning into the cafeteria, sitting down at a table and covering their heads as a rush of girls passed them. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Naruto yelled shaking his fists in the air.

" Seriously, why does everything think I'm dating the dobe?" Kiba bit his lip and looked at Shino. He turned his head and pointed over to the raven who was approaching the table with Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto and Sasuke both leapt up, grabbing Sai and slamming him onto the table.

" What the FUCK Sai!" Naruto yelled shaking him none to gently. The raven hit his head on the table a couple times before Sasuke pulled him off and glared down at him. Sai just smiled and brushed a piece of stray hair out of Sasuke's face. The Uchiha smacked the hand away and grabbed Sai by the collar of his shirt lifting him off the table.

" Just what the fuck kind of stunt are you trying to pull Sai?" Sasuke asked and Sai smiled a little more broadly. " Naruto and I aren't dating! And even if we were who gave you license to announce it anyway?"

" Really? You're not dating?" He asked in a tone that totally screamed sarcastic asshole. " I'd beg to differ." Sai said smacking Sasuke's hands away. He got to his feet and smiled at the two of them. " The signs are all there, Naruto is covered in love marks, he's wearing your clothes, his lips are bruised and so are yours, and there's always the fun little evidence about you two going to a sex shop together with that red head guy who I know doesn't really have a romantic connection with either of you. Do you really think I don't know who Naruto's brother is?"

Both of them flushed madly then. They had completely forgot about seeing Sai over the break. Everyone around the table just stared at the duo and they looked around before a girl screamed something and pointed at them. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist so he wouldn't punch Sai and so they could make a hasty get away.-

**TO Itachi and Kyuubi**

The red head yawned as he took his seat next to Itachi and Kisame. Their professor droned on and on about something that Kyuubi couldn't process, his brain was still throbbing in his skull and he really wanted to see his little brother. He felt terrible about last night, not just about the fight they had, but also embarrassing him in front of Itachi and Sasuke. Not like that had never happened before, but now it felt different. His eyes narrowed as he flipped through the pages of his planner, mentally cursing guilt for making him soft.

Itachi noticed his friend's mental struggle but chose to ignore it, well at least for now. He had other things to think about, like how he was going to get Sasuke back. Oh he had tried to when they were both sick but the boy was so weak and adorable that he just couldn't take advantage of him. Plus it seemed that as soon as they were going to get intimate that he would sneeze or cough, all very conveniently placed… Then after two days of constant nose blowing and downing tablespoon after tablespoon of cold medicine Kyuubi and Naruto have some kind of giant fight, ruining his chances to do horribly naughty things to his dear, sweet, slightly innocent little brother.

The Uchiha decided that he should probably ask Kyuubi about what happened with Naruto then switch to how he would seduce Sasuke. A plan like that would surely put the mischievous red head in a better mood. Itachi turned to Kyuubi about to ask him the question when he looked down to see Kyuubi passed out on the desk. Itachi grabbed a fist full of crimson locks, pulling his head up and then dropping it. Kyuubi scowled when he looked up at Itachi, who was smirking at him.

" How may I assist you?" Kyuubi muttered as he rubbed his face.

" So why were you and Naruto fighting last night? It must have been pretty bad if he left…"

" You could say that…" He said scratching the side of his nose. " He wants to come out to Mom and Dad, and not just that, tell them about us."

" I can't understand why he would want to tell them…"

" He doesn't like lying to them." Kyuubi replied. " Never has. And so, we got into an argument about it and somehow we started yelling about how I'm not 'confident' in our love. It's not that I'm not confident, I just don't want either of us to get disowned or to make family situations awkward. I mean yeah mom would probably be chill with it, but dad, he's a completely different story. He's laid back but at the same time too serious, like when I told him I was gay, he didn't talk to me for a month and he still acts awkward around me. But if we told them we were in a romantic relationship, oh ho, I think dad would have a heart attack."

" Most likely." Itachi said leaning back a little and popping his spine. He sighed with relief. " But what are you going to do?"

" Dunno." Kyuubi said with a shrug. " I just don't want Naruto to get hurt because of our relationship. I want him to be happy no matter what." The red head sighed and looked at Itachi. " Alright I'm done talking about that, I'll figure something out. Perhaps not yell at him when we try to talk about this again. Now to focus on my favorite Uchiha, so Itachi how do you plan to get Sasuke to submit?"

" Not sure. I'm strong enough now that I could wrestle Sasuke and beat him but I want him to submit to me willingly." Itachi said and the professor cleared his throat, looking up at them. Both of them shut their mouths and he continued to drabble on about something boring and uninteresting. Kisame snored really loudly and woke himself up, which made Kyuubi snicker.

" Why not romance him?" Itachi raised a skeptical eyebrow. " It worked with Naruto."

" You're forgetting a key detail…" Itachi muttered as the professor glared up at them again. " I'm not nearly as romantically inclined as you, I wouldn't know how to begin to impress Sasuke."

" It's easy!" He whisper yelled. " Take him to his favorite restaurant, then bring him back home, cuddle on the couch exchanging sweet and soft kisses, then eat dessert off his cock and bam, he's your uke for the evening."

" Uzumaki, Uchiha! OUT OF MY CLASS!" Both of them flushed as they grabbed their things and walked out into the hallway.-

**LATER THAT DAY! **

Sasuke and Naruto ducked around the corner of the building, running down to the bus turn-around where Itachi had been waiting with Kyuubi for about ten minutes. The two of them ran, not knowing how fast they could move when under the constant threat of danger. But that's when all of the fan girls amassed there. " LOOK ITS THEM!" They all started to scream and run after them.

" It's an ambush!" Naruto cried as Kyuubi stepped out of the car in step with Itachi. Sasuke pulled Naruto along as they ran back in the gates of the school, at least a hundred girls following after them. Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hand was bone crushing as he attempted to keep pace with the speedy Uchiha. Unfortunately both of them realized some of those girls did short distance running for track and were in much better shape for running than they were. Sasuke mentally cursed as he passed Kakashi and Iruka, who watched the fan girls run by followed by Kyuubi and Itachi.

" No! They're going to hurt Naruto and Sasuke! COME ON KAKASHI!" Iruka screamed running after them as well, Kakashi sighed and started to walk after them at his own pace. Sasuke and Naruto passed by the principal and ran behind her. She looked around and then her eyes widened as a mass of girls stopped in front of her; they all looked sheepish and turned their eyes to the ground. Itachi, Kyuubi, Iruka, and Kakashi pushed their way through the crowd of girls. The two older brothers grabbing onto their startled siblings, trying to pull them away when they were stopped by the principal's booming voice.

" Just what the hell is going on here?" She asked looking around the crowd. They all shrunk back from the blond woman as she stepped forward, regarding them with a cold stare. " Well? Are you going to force my hand and expel all of you for insubordination? I asked a damn question!"

" Tsunade, those girls were chasing them, for some reason." Iruka said looking at them with much distaste.

" The lot of you get the hell out of here. Sasuke, Naruto come here." Tsunade said as the blond and raven approached the woman. Their brothers still right at their sides. " So tell me why exactly are those crazy girls chasing you?"

" Because they heard a rumor that Naruto and I were dating."

" Finally…" Kakashi muttered looking away as the group gave him a glare.

" That's it?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The two of them nodded and she sighed. " That is quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life." She shook her head and patted them both on the shoulder. " Well I can offer you two this much, if they continue to harass or stalk you, I'll expel them all."

" Thanks granny." Kyuubi said with a smile. She smacked the man upside the head and he started to pout as he rubbed the sore spot.

" Eh, just be thankful Naruto isn't anything like you; you're nothing more than a little troublemaker." She said as the red head hugged her around the waist.

" Admit it," he said with a wide smirk. " You miss seeing me everyday in your office with my signature fox eyes." She smiled a little and pushed him off of her.

" Whatever, but you two remember what I said. Have a nice rest of the day." She said walking away.

Itachi and Kyuubi both glanced down at their little brothers as they sighed with relief. They both raised their eyebrows and Itachi made a motion for them to start walking. Kyuubi wrapped a protective arm around Naruto's shoulder as the blond leaned in a little, looking for a little comfort. Itachi kept his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, keep the smaller body close to his own. Sasuke could feel the possessiveness in the touch and he shuddered a little. Itachi smirked a little as they exited the gate. Sasuke managed to weasel his way into the front seat and the older held Sasuke's hand as he drove. Kyuubi had Naruto cuddled to his chest in the back seat. He kissed the blond very gently and then rested his head on Naruto's.

" So what exactly happened today?" Kyuubi asked looking down at Naruto. The blond rolled his eyes and had the a very exasperated look.

" Do you remember that guy who we talk to at the sex shop that Sasuke and I both knew?" Kyuubi nodded and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

" Sai…" Sasuke said to his brother. Itachi then nodded, he had met Sai once or twice, didn't care much for him. " And we went to the sex shop so I could get my seducing outfit." The older nodded again, accepting the answer.

" Yeah, so anyway, he told everyone that Sasuke and I were dating and all of our fan girls went berserk, like super crazy. I got chased by Sasuke's fan girls, and he got chased by mine. But I think the worst was the yaoi fan girls who were insistent about taking pictures of us." Naruto shivered and Sasuke cringed a little. Kyuubi started to snicker a little and Itachi smirked, much to the younger ones annoyance. " What the hell! It wasn't funny; frankly I'm mentally scarred!"

" This happened to Itachi and I back in the day!" Kyuubi said and Itachi nodded his head. " Oh god it was absolutely terrible. And this was when we hated each other so you know, it was only made worse. But the hatred for our fan girls pulled us together and we became best friends, which was kinda easy since we hung out with the same people. And oh the irony when we found out that our little loving brothers were the bestest of friends as well!"

" Kyuubi, we aren't asking for your life story." Itachi said with a smirk. The red head pouted as his little brother laughed. " But yes, it happened to us as well. I wouldn't worry though, the fan girls tire themselves out with the idea after about two months or so."

" TWO MONTHS?" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms in the air. " THAT'S FOREVER!"

" Oh well." Kyuubi said. " But how about this, dear old Kyuubi will give the two of you something that will fill the those two months with plenty of talk. Neither of you will forget it. But I need a little information first. Do you guys have a class with Sai, like the three of you together?" The two of the nodded, not knowing where this was going. " Excellent. What is it?"

" Third period anatomy…" Naruto said looking at his brother skeptically. " What are you planning." Kyuubi smirked and then shrugged.-

**And people thought I couldn't add more. When you're with Hitoko-sama the drama will consume your life. So anyway, I wonder what Kyuubi has planned for Sai. Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out.**

**Naruto: I have a bad feeling about this…  
Kyuubi and I: -smirking viciously- Oh Naruto, don't worry your blond little head  
Kyuubi: Just sit back and enjoy the show..  
Me: Indeed, it shall be wonderful  
Itachi: And what exactly is the plan?  
Sasuke: She won't tell you, even if she loves you as much as she claims  
Me: Oh really? -whispers to Itachi-  
Sasuke: NO FAIR! WHAT DID SHE SAY!  
Itachi: That information is classified. This was Hitoko-sama**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I know its been awhile. I'm sorry about that, but we will see what Kyuubi has cooking up in this chapter. Yay. Regular PV.  
-**

" Tsunade please! You have to let me do this!" Kyuubi whined as the older woman stiffly walked over to her desk and took a seat; her face screamed annoyed at the red head but he knew the level of persuasion it took to make Tsunade change her mind. But he knew the exact reason she was so annoyed with him. She didn't like random, unannounced visits.

And that's exactly what Kyuubi had done; randomly decided to show up in her office before she even got there, so she couldn't escape from him. She smiled a little to herself because he still remembered all of her tricks to avoid students. He had attached himself to her leg as soon as she walked into the room and she was going to punch him in the head but the Baseball coach/Wrestling coach, Gai walked by just in time to save him from being pummeled. Kyuubi managed to persuade Gai to leave, which Tsunade had to thank him for, even if she didn't want to. She sighed as she looked down at the large red head who was hugging her leg with a furious fervor that scared her a little. " OH PLEASEEEEEE! Don't force my hand Tsunade, I will convince Gai to come in here and he will bitch about how I should be an assistant coach for baseball and I know how much you would love seeing me everyday during the season and my sporadic method of pitching practice! You remember that don't you? When I took out half the windows in the school?"

" Ha, I didn't think you had threats like that in you Kyuubi; but I'm on the fence about your proposal. As much as I agree with you, I find your plan unethical and not to be rude, a little childish. " He smirked at her then. " I agree also that Sasuke and Naruto's names should be cleared of the allegation of them dating, but if I recall correctly you also had a problem with this not to long ago and it resolved itself without any interference." She paused then as Kyuubi let go of her leg and stood up. " However, I don't really like that Sai kid, especially if he's spreading rumors like that about Naruto, who is practically my grandson." She sighed a little to herself as she called Shizune into her office. Kyuubi waved at the woman as she watched him cautiously as she handed Tsunade a visitor's pass for the day. She signed it and handed it to the red head who started to laugh maliciously as he held it in his hand. " Don't make me regret this Kyuubi."

" Oh, don't worry your pretty blond little head Tsunade! I won't fail you!" He smirked wickedly then and looked at Shizune, who froze up a little. " Say Shizune, refresh my memory a bit will you? Who exactly is the Anatomy teacher?"

" Oh it's Mr. Nagasaki, he's the student teacher for Gai this year. And he's starting to take over the class today..."

" You guys let Gai, the PE expert, teach anatomy?"

Tsunade nodded. " He has a degree with health and since he does know a shocking amount about the human body we decided to let him teach anatomy; plus the previous teacher retired two years ago and he was the only one I could think of replacing him until his student teacher finishes his degree. But with him, we were also able to add nutrition and wellness, which is a better variety for Gai."

" Ah, I see your point. Very well thought out as usual Tsunade." Kyuubi said walking past Shizune and into the door way. "Well then, I bid you ladies farewell for now; I have a mission to complete."

Shizune stared at the red head as he left Tsunade's office and she looked back at her superior who was leaning back in her chair, rubbing her temples. " Is this really a good idea Tsunade? I mean Kyuubi is a bit off his rocker and we know about his history of doing this that usually wouldn't be considered ethical...or legal for that matter."

Tsunade sighed. " Kyuubi may be a little insane but he has good intentions. Believe it or not, I trust Kyuubi's judgment on this so that's why I'm allowing him to pull this stunt. And even if it blows up into something different, then he'll just end up embarrassing himself, Naruto and Sasuke. Which is not my problem."  
-

Sasuke walked into his third period class, where Naruto was already sitting at their table, trying not to make eye contact with the members of the 'SasuNaru Fan-club' that were in that class. They all giggled as Sasuke sat down next to the blond and started to whisper to each other and giggle more. It had been two days since they'd been reprimanded by Tsunade and they backed off slight; it was enough to where they weren't chasing them which was good, for now at least. Sasuke and Naruto were both hoping that what Itachi said was true and the fan girls would calm down.

Sai walked in and sat down at Sasuke and Naruto's table; he received equally furious glares to the side of the head but Sai knew they wouldn't act out on their feelings towards him, not in this public space...Especially in Gai's class. The last two students who were caught fighting in Gai's class were not only reprimanded by Gai and Tsunade but Gai decided to punish them by adding them into the wrestling team as the people who cleaned up the sweat off the mats and washed all the real wrestler's spandex suits. Sasuke was getting close to deciding that cleaning up sweat and doing laundry wasn't that bad of a punishment if it meant beating the sense into Sai. And the best part of that was, wrestling season was over in a week. He and Naruto could team up on Sai and rip him a new one. Sasuke smirked a little as he leaned back in his chair. But then bolted up right when Naruto punched him in the arm and pointed to the front of the classroom where Kyuubi walked up to the podium and sat down. Both of them stared in awe at the disguise he had donned. A black wig, a pair of glasses, and a false mustache and to make matters worse he was wearing a lab coat that scientists would, something that did not fit at all for this class, or any for that matter. No science teacher wore that! But anyway they could spin it, it was Kyuubi. The eyes and the facial structure were a dead give away. Kyuubi may have wore red colored contacts whenever he felt up to it, but even Sasuke knew that Kyuubi's real eye color was blue. And not any normal shade of blue; they were a slightly green, teal color that really brought out the color of his hair.

" What the hell is he doing?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. The Uchiha shook his head and accompanied it with a shrug. Kyuubi had always been a strange man but he never assumed him to be the type who would disguise himself just to pull off one of his schemes.

" Hello class, I'm Mr. Nagasaki!" His voice was different too and Sasuke couldn't help but feel that his brother may have contributed to that. He was studying to be a police officer which mean he knew the mechanics of voice changing devices and where to get them. Sasuke shook his head a little. " And I assume you were told I was going to be taking over for Gai over the next few weeks?"

Naruto twitched a little, Kyuubi taking over this class would be a disaster. Especially if he was going to be here, he could only see the continued death of his social life. He was considering switching out and taking a F for the semester when Sai leaned over Sasuke to talk to him. Naruto jumped a little when Sai's face got so close to his. Sasuke considered knocking him away but before he could move his arm to push him, Kyuubi was standing in front of their shared table. The three of them looked up.

" Well, well. Since you seem so keen to be the center of attention you wouldn't mind being my volunteer for this demonstration." All the around the room, hushed laughs and snickers could be heard as Sai was lead up to the front of the room, next to the podium. He stood there, at odds with Kyuubi, who was smiling kindly, but Naruto and Sasuke both knew that smile. It only meant trouble. " Alright children, we'll start with the basics and go from there. Can anyone tell me what the hardest bone in the human leg is?"

Many hands went up and then Kyuubi's eyes scanned around the room before he called on a girl sitting in the back. " It's the Femur, which is also the longest of the leg bones."

" Correct and what happens when your skull is impacted by such a powerful bone?" The entire class went silent and some of them shrugged. That's when Kyuubi did something no one expected and grabbed the back of Sai's head and kicked up at the same time. It hit him squarely in the forehead which made Sai loose him balance and fall to the floor face first. He rolled around moaning in pain as Kyuubi nodded at him. " You see kids when the human skull is impacted quickly, it jerks the brain stem causing the brain to reel forward and hit the skull, if it had been a harder surface or faster speed, it would either cause the skull to fracture or bruise the brain, which is called a concussion. Now please tell us what you're feeling?"

" Uhhh," Sai replied and rolled around some more. Kyuubi grabbed Sai and helped him up from his place on the floor, he staggered forward and put his hands on the podium. " I feel sick and lightheaded."

" Normal." Kyuubi said. " When the brain is bruised it stops normal brain function until the brain has time to heal but you'll be fine in a couple days when your full brain function returns. Now for another lesson, what part of the body controls balance?"

" Uhh, the ear?" Someone blurted out. Kyuubi nodded and he helped Sai stand up straight.

" Correct again but also your big toe but that's beside the point; you guys are much sharper than second period." Kyuubi noted as he turned around and then whipped back so fast that Sai didn't have time to react before Kyuubi smacked him in both ears. He stumbled backwards and then fell back on his ass before he grabbed onto the sides of his head and cradled it. Sasuke could only guess that his ears were ringing and that his head was pounding. Sai staggered up to his feet and started to walk shakily as he tried to get away from Kyuubi. He stumbled forward a little but Kyuubi caught him and pulled him back. " Have a seat." He pointed to the chair next to the podium and all the students watched him stumble and trip a little. He smirked a little and pointed at Naruto. " You there, bring you friend and come up here." Sasuke was smirking a little and he walked up with Naruto. " Alright now for the next demonstration." Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before looking back at Kyuubi. Sasuke had been mentally cheering Kyuubi on as soon as he kicked Sai in the face but now he wasn't sure what the man was cooking up.

" Alright you two, can either of you tell me how you can tell someone is lying if you're touching them?" Naruto looked confused and tilted his head to the side which made Sasuke roll his eyes.

" Their pulse. Your pulse increases when you lie, that's how a lie detector works and why its wired by your chest." Kyuubi nodded and then patted Sasuke on the head which made him frown a little.

" Alright, one of you hold out your finger." Sasuke, being the more bolder of the two held his out and Kyuubi walked up projector screen and pulled it down. He turned then to the document camera(1) and made them move towards it, but he kept Naruto on the other side so he wouldn't be blocking the projection with his body. They both were confused until he pulled out a hand held heart monitor, which Sasuke also assumed was from Itachi. He clipped the small padded part onto Sasuke's finger. " Now I'm going to show you a little something."

He made Sasuke sit down next to Sai and Kyuubi pulled out a small stack of note cards from his pocket. " Alright first question. Is it true that your name is Uchiha Sasuke?"

" Yes." Sasuke said, and all the students sat bored in their seats as the heart monitor continued to show the same pulse on the screen.

" You were accused of going to a sex shop with your lab partner, Uzumaki Naruto, is this allegation true?" Sasuke tensed a little, sucking in a little air as he looked around the room. Everyone was looking back at him, the hidden fervor for the truth masked by the slight bit of skepticism they felt. He bit his lip for a moment and decided when this was all over he was going to kill Kyuubi very violently. Sasuke kept a very calm and composed face as he looked up at Naruto who had crossed his arms over his chest and seemed absolutely nervous.

" Yes, it's true." His voice didn't waver at all and neither did the heart monitor. Many whispers and giggles were heard through out the classroom but Kyuubi shushed them. Sasuke was hoping, deep down that Kyuubi wouldn't do anything rash. Like make him announce that he was in love with his brother. His face was starting to tint slightly and sweat was gathering on his brow.

" I see, well this is your last question." He said in a dead serious voice. " Are you dating Uzumaki Naruto?"

" No. I'm not." And even gasped as the heart monitor stayed exactly the same. Naruto almost cried with joy, their names were cleared! Sasuke pulled the heart monitor off his finger and Naruto hugged his best friend and started to cheer a little as the fan girls seemed to deflate and have a very sad aura around them. Other girls perked up and smiled at both Naruto and Sasuke; the stares could translate quite well into 'the hunt is on again!'

Kyuubi turned to Sai, who was still holding his head, but looking very grave at almost sick as he looked up at Sasuke and Naruto. Sai tried to reach out and grab Naruto's hand but he pulled his hand away, walking back to his seat with Sasuke following behind him. " Well kid, next time you spread a rumor about two people, make sure they're not willing to submit to a lie detector test. Take a seat."

Sai walked back to his seat and sat down next to Sasuke, who was smirking so widely that it looked like it was going to break open his face.

Class dragged on slowly after that, but the room was thick with tension. It felt like a heavy weight on every student but as soon as the bell rang to signal class was over, the weight lifted as many students started to gossip and text as they walked out of the room. But as Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the classroom, they both almost screamed when they saw Kyuubi standing outside the door. Naruto did a double take as the supposed Mr. Nagasaki walked up to the three of them. Kyuubi pulled out his wallet as Mr. Nagasaki started to mess with his eyes, taking out teal colored contacts. Naruto watched, mouth agape as Kyuubi handed him a stack of bills with a smirk on his face.

" But, but, but..."

" That's not the kind of butt I like." Kyuubi said as he looked down at them. " Thanks man. I owe you one." He shook Mr. Nagasaki's hand as he nodded and returned back into the classroom, wiping at his face.

" He looks a lot like you!" Naruto practically yelled at his brother.

" I know, isn't it crazy? The only thing missing was the eye color, which was easily rectified. Plus, I learned a few make-up tricks from Itachi since cops need to learn how to go undercover. I was able to sharpen his features that way and bam, a black haired version of me!" He smirked and patted Naruto on the head. Sasuke smirked a little at him." But yeah, it was an easy thing to pull off because I knew if you thought it looked like me, you wouldn't blow my cover since Sai knows who I am. So there, that was my plan. Any thoughts?"

" I love you." Naruto said practically jumping on his brother, hugging him tightly. Sasuke pulled the blond off and started to pull him away. " I'll see you later Kyuubi! We have to go to Kakashi's class!"

" Wait a second children." Both of them stopped as Kyuubi pulled a folder out of his jacket. He handed it to Sasuke. On the front, in red ink, it said 'SASUKE'. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a slip of paper. He looked at it for a minute and then looked up at Kyuubi who was stretching.

" What is this?" He asked flipping it over to look at the back.

" A scavenger hunt. Itachi said to give it to you and so I did." He replied. The one minute bell rang, making the two teenager's eyes widen.

" SHIT! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Naruto yelled grabbing Sasuke's jacket as he pulled them down the hallway. Sasuke was still puzzled about the meaning of the scavenger hunt, but he knew when Itachi did something strange like this; it had a purpose.  
-

**1. A document camera is something I have at my school. Its a lot like those old projectors where you have to get a marker and write on a clear sheet to show something. They also call them 'Elmo' or something like that. But yeah they can switch between things like computers and pieces of paper on a desk. They're really cool and that's what Mr. Nagasaki used to show the heart monitor. :P**

**Me: I wish I had Kyuubi as a big brother...  
Itachi and Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: -snickering-  
Kyuubi:...What the hell happened to your voice?  
Me: ...I'm think I have laryngitis again, because I know I sound super raspy, like Orochimaru...  
Naruto: I'll say. It's super funny though.  
Me: Not really...How am I supposed to do the speaking part of my Spanish test if my voice is dead?  
Kyuubi: Mime?  
Naruto: Sign language...  
Sasuke: ...Ask for an extension...  
Me: Yeah, the last time I had laryngitis it lasted for almost three weeks...  
Sasuke: Well, you're screwed then. This was Hitoko-sama.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hurray Hitoko-sama is going to update…Finally. Yes I know, it has been a while. But its kinda hard to write now that my sister has moved back in with me . And brought her evil cat with her. He's pure unadulterated evil I'm telling you. Anyway, we'll see what Itachi has in store for his dear little Sasuke in this chap. I hope I don't disappoint! Regular PV!-**

Sasuke stared down at the supposed scavenger hunt and scoffed. He had brought Naruto along with him just incase he didn't get one of the clues-which he now wondered why he did. If he himself couldn't get it, why would his idiotic best friend?- and to keep him company if one of the clues was a bit shady. Like go to the bar on third street and wait for the scary biker to give you more directions…That was definitely something he wanted Naruto to accompany him through.

But after going through the list and deciphering all the strange clues, it read like a very complicated shopping list. It made Sasuke infuriated to no end.

" Sasuke, I'm telling you; Itachi is so pulling your leg, this is probably revenge for topping him. I mean seriously? It's just a junk food list! It makes me remember that time we had to drive for two hours to get him chocolates that were only made in Tokyo! But I guess it was still exciting because he just gave us the address and we totally thought he was making us pick up his drugs or something!" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow at that. " Okay maybe I was the only one thinking that…Anyway, I can only surmise that Itachi is on one of his infamous candy and shitty food binges."

Sasuke sighed. He hoped Naruto was wrong and that this was just some really strange way for him to not come home while his brother set up something romantic and unexpected for him, then they would have hot sex and be together forever, the end. But he that annoying fact came popping back up. Itachi did have a sweet tooth, a very bad one at that. For the most part, Itachi ate relatively healthy, but when something stressful happened, Itachi would go on candy binges and eat anything sugary that he could. Not to mention all the greasy, fatty foods that would may or may not accompany the binge. Sasuke counted his blessings on more than one occasion that he hated sweets, otherwise Itachi would have probably beat the snot out of him for any sugar.

The last time was the worst though. It had been finals week and Itachi had been cramming like none other. But every hour or so he would take a five minute break, have something sweet and go back to work. Well they had run out of sweets, which pushed Itachi off the edge for some reason, though Sasuke hadn't been helping either since he refused to go to the store and buy something for his brother because he wanted to watch TV, which admittedly was selfish, but Itachi had been very annoying so Sasuke decided it was like a very small revenge effort on his part. However, Itachi decided to express the displeasure Sasuke's selfishness caused him, so he grabbed Sasuke's phone, threw it on the ground, and smashed it into a million tiny pieces. Sasuke, at that point, didn't hesitate to comply with any more of Itachi's wishes, in case the phone turned into his physical being. Of course Itachi was too blind by candy rage to even process the words and in the end dragged Sasuke down the hall, out the door, into the car, and to the store. When they finally arrived, Itachi bought anything sweet he could get his hands on; and what was worse was the fact Itachi ate it all. Four tubs of ice cream, countless bags of candy, and three small cakes, packed with icing and candies.

But after that was all over, he apologized and got Sasuke a new touch screen phone that he had wanted to make amends. The younger forgave his brother but now he knew better than to cross Itachi when he was enduring a stressful endeavor.

" There's only one problem with your theory." Sasuke said as he walked into the grocery store with his friend. They grabbed a small hand basket and started to walk along the aisles, as they continued to stare at the list. " Itachi isn't under any stress, and yes, revenge would be a possibility, however making me do other things like washing his car and picking up his laundry, in a sneaky evil way, would be more Itachi's revenge style. So either we're completely wrong or there's a deeper purpose to this list."

" And what would that be?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the list from Sasuke's hand.

" Now that's where I'm drawing a blank." The Uchiha replied. Naruto nodded his head as his eyes scanned over the questions. The answers to them were written, neatly by Sasuke, below the riddle like questions in blue ink. The questions were typed out in a boring font, perhaps being a clue itself, but Naruto doubted that though, even though Sasuke was slightly adamant about it being a clue. He reread the first one, for what seemed like the millionth time.

_As red as the crimson blood that hits air, I'm also sweet with a surprise. Though people have come to expect it from me, the unsuspecting one hit's a pit-fall, and could easily injure themselves by breaking what they used to inspect me or just swallowing the surprise inside. What am I?_

Naruto thought that answer was pretty obvious, even though he didn't get it at first. Sasuke had underlined red, sweet, surprise, and pit. Which he managed to swirl around as cherries. At first the blond thought Sasuke was doing voodoo word magic because he didn't even begin to understand how Sasuke managed to pull cherries out of that riddle's hat. But as Sasuke explained it, it made perfect sense, and he was surprised by his own stupidity that even he didn't get the right-in-his-face reference of pit-fall. And he was equally surprised by how he didn't get the choking and breaking his teeth reference, he had accidentally swallowed a cherry pit when he was younger and it took Kyuubi kicking him in the back for him to spit it up.

They walked down the canned fruit aisle and stopped when they reached the maraschino cherries. He grabbed a bottle and put it in his basket before walking, with Naruto trailing behind him slightly.

" How do you know which kind of cherries Itachi wants?" The blond questioned as he continued to skip around the list of riddle-questions.

" Maraschino cherries are sweeter than regular ones and if Itachi is on a candy slash(1) sweet binge, it would be the ones he would want."

" Makes sense."

" What do we need next?" Sasuke asked walking into the frozen food section, he was pretty sure Itachi said something about Ice Cream in the second clue.

Naruto looked at the paper and said, " _You scream, I scream, we all scream for...what?"_

" Ice cream..." Sasuke sighed as he grabbed the handle of the freezer and pulled it open. He grabbed french vanilla and tossed it into the basket before letting the door slam shut.

" Sasuke, seriously, I don't think this one is ice cream. It has to be Godzilla!"

" Naruto for the last time, it is not Godzilla! Why would Itachi ask us to bring him Godzilla? And for that matter, how the hell would we even be able to summon him and then capture him? Hmm? I would love to hear how this is possible."

" It's obvious, we go to the movie store and buy it on DVD then we go to the mall and get a cardboard cut out of Godzilla, play the DVD while we hide in the bushes so your brother thinks that we brought him." Sasuke looked at his blond friend for a moment before smacking him upside the head.

" How about you just read the clues and leave the thinking to me?"

" Fine, be like that Mister Sassy Pants." Naruto said rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. " The next clue says, _' Thick and dark is how you'll find me. Stuck inside my prison I wait to be poured and devoured by the lips of men.' _I still think that one is talking about semen."

" Naruto, have you ever seen dark semen?"

" I think you just like to ruin my fun."

" I think you're just an idiot." Sasuke said walking towards the end of the ice cream aisle and turning so he could face the display at the end. It was filled with things you would place and mix into your ice cream. He grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup, basically gagging when he put it in his basket. How Itachi stomached all this stuff was completely beyond him. " Next clue, please."

_" White and creamy is how I am, slightly sweet but I don't over power. I'm whipped, and I still can't decide if that's a good thing. What am I? _Okay, seriously, that one has to be semen!"

" What is up with you and semen today?"

Naruto shrugged as Sasuke snapped his fingers and made the idiot follow behind him to the dairy section which was on the other side of the frozen stuff. When they arrived Naruto was pouting behind Sasuke who scanned the shelves of cooled dairy for a can of whipped cream. His eyes landed on it and he grabbed it, placing it into the basket.

He thought then, maybe he wasn't digging deep enough into the questions. Naruto, he knew for a fact, was digging far too deep, but he didn't know if Itachi was just making the clues obvious for a reason. But then again, Itachi just making the scavenger hunt meant something in itself. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and started to pull the straggling blond around with him. For now, the mystery of the scavenger hunt would have to be put on the back burner.  
-

**To Itachi and Kyuubi**

" I think you made those clues too brilliant, Itachi my friend." Kyuubi said as he pulled his pair of binoculars away from his face so he could look at his friend without seeing every skin cell on his face. Itachi nodded, still keeping his eyes forward, peering into the grocery store where his brother and Naruto were shopping.

" There was a point to doing so, Kyuubi. If I gave them a list with just food on it, they wouldn't be suspicious of what I was planning to do. Making them suspicious is not only entertaining, but makes them far more alert and will, of course, make them feel like complete morons when we deploy phase two of our plan." Itachi said pocketing his binoculars. Kyuubi laughed wickedly and made the people who were walking around them, watch with slightly horrified and confused expressions. He looked around, while Itachi rolled his eyes, and started to clear his throat and smiled sheepishly.

" OH MY GOD! Itachi and Kyuubi are meeting secretly outside the grocery store!" Both of them froze then, looking across the street where a lone woman stood, point towards the two of them. Kyuubi mentally screamed as he grabbed Itachi's arm and the swarm of fan girls came from all directions, some pushing their husbands or boyfriends out of the way so they could all chase after the two of them.

" REALLY YOU GUYS! IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS SINCE THAT KISS IN HIGH SCHOOL!(2) ITACHI AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS AND ALL OF YOU KNOW IT!" Kyuubi scream as he and Itachi ran down an alley way. The kiss Kyuubi scream about was probably the only incident that the two of them have never mentioned to either of their little brothers. It happened their senior year of high school when someone shoved Kyuubi into Itachi while they were having an argument, which was mostly consistent of Kyuubi screaming his head off at Itachi who replied with swift, well thought out insults. But when their lips collided, for the first, and only time; Kyuubi screamed and Itachi shoved the red head off his with such vigor that he actually fell off his seat. But, unfortunately for the two of them, the damage had been done and it was spread around the school in a matter of days. And that's how all of it started, their friendship, the obsessed fan-girls, and the well-kept bodies from all the cardio.

The alley had a chain link fence at the end of it, and since Itachi was training to be a police officer, he jumped onto the fence and climbed up in a matter of seconds before landing on the other side. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw that another horde of fan-girls coming from the other side. Obviously they had split up to cover more ground, they had become cunning in their age. Kyuubi dropped next to his friend, having to move forward so the arms of the fan-girl's, who were shoving them through the fence, wouldn't catch his shirt. He pulled Itachi away before one got a good hold of him.

" Does this remind you of a zombie infection, per chance?" Kyuubi asked Itachi, trying slightly to lighten the mood. It wasn't working. The fan-girls in front of them started to close in, all giggling and smirking at them.

" We missed you both." One of them said with the most wicked smirk of them all. Sweat dripping down Kyuubi's brow as he tried to figure a way out of this situation. He thought about grabbing one of the bottles that was laying on the ground and chucking it into the crowd of girls, but they would probably call the police and arrest him for it. And then they would come to jail house and pair him up with all the rest of the male inmates that would horribly rape him every night!

Itachi blinked, looking over at his friend. He could tell that Kyuubi was going off on one of his mental scenarios that would end horribly somehow, probably one about prison. Itachi could tell from the grim look in the red head's eyes.

" Ladies, why do you insist on following us around when all of you know, for a fact, that Kyuubi and I aren't engaging in sexual activities with each other?" One of them stepped forward, tapping a finger against her chin while she shrugged her shoulders.

" Oh Itachi, you silly boy, you know that I know that your denial is nothing more than a lie. Why else would Kyuubi have a neck full of love bites and a better fashion sense? Especially since his new found style is a mere echo of yours only with more color." Itachi turned his head towards Kyuubi, who was trying to pull the collar of his shirt up to cover his neck. The Uchiha almost punched his friend in the throat and threw him to the fan-girls for screwing them over like this.

Kyuubi looked over at his best friend, who was glaring very, very angrily at him. There was complete and utter evil brewing behind his eyes but of course, his stoic face made the people around none the wiser. Itachi looked into the crowd of ladies then and nodded his head.

" Kyuubi, we need to resort to plan B."

" Tackle the fan-girls and run?"

" Yes..." Both of them nodded and then went running into the crowd. They pushed and shoved their way through the crowd, getting their shirts ripped off in the process. Surprisingly, the ripped off articles of clothing distracted the girls enough to where they could run away. They ran past a bus stop where a man reading a news paper sat patiently waiting for the bus to come, and stopped. They grabbed the man's paper, jumped in his lap and pulled the paper up so it was covering them. They heard the trampling and screaming as the fan-girls passed without a single one noticing they were sitting right there. Both of them sighed with relief as they lowered the paper.

Kyuubi was sitting on Itachi's lap and when he released his half of the paper almost kissed Itachi with happiness that the ladies stalking them had finally lost their trail.

" Did you find it necessary to sit in my lap?" Itachi asked the red head who finally stood up and smiled sheepishly.

" Did the two of you find it necessary to sit on my lap, steal my paper, and hide behind it?" Both of them froze and as turned towards the man who was scolding them. It was their English professor from the college, Pein. Itachi instantly bolted up from the older man's lap and came to stand next to his friend, who was trying to cover up his naked chest by folding in on himself. " Why aren't either of you wearing shirts?"

" Fan-girls." Both of them replied instantly.

" Uh huh..." Pein said blinking at the two of them who were standing so awkwardly around their professor. " Get the hell out of here and put your shirt back on; if you want the encounter nothing more than just traffic when you return home, I would suggest it." Both of them muttered their thanks before sprinting off into the alley, hoping over the fence, and returning back to Itachi's car.

Pein rolled his eyes when they left but as soon as they were out of sight, he smirked a little to himself. Itachi and Kyuubi both looked quite nice without shirts.  
-

**BACK TO NARUTO AND SASUKE...**

" Alright, check list." Naruto said. " Cherries?"

" Check." Sasuke said lifiting up the jar before putting in back into the bag.

" Ice cream?"

" Check."

" Chocolate syrup?"

" It's gross and a check."

" Whipped cream?"

" Yep." The Uchiha said. Naruto cleared his throat a little bit, giving Sasuke a slanted glance which made the Uchiha raise an eyebrow at him. " Really Naruto?" The blond smiled a little bit and made a checking motion with his finger. Sasuke rolled his eyes. " Check."

" God-"

" Naruto, I swear you say Godzilla, I will kill you." Sasuke said in a dead serious voice. Naruto squeaked a little as he looked down at the list sheepishly and continued so Sasuke wouldn't murder him.

" Caramel?"

" Check."

Naruto nodded his head as they slammed the truck of Sasuke's car shut and got into the front. Sasuke turned on his car and started to back out but that's when a thought hit him." Hey Naruto, do you think that Itachi would have made me this list if we didn't bring my car to school?"

The blond shrugged. But it did seem awfully convenient that they day Itachi wanted to them to buy a bunch of junk food that Sasuke brought his car so they wouldn't have to walk or take the bus and arrive at their destination much faster. " Maybe..." Naruto concluded but then he glanced at Sasuke with a confused expression on his face. " But why would it matter if you took the car or not?"

" I don't know, Naruto." Sasuke said as he turned onto the main road. " I don't know."  
-

**Muhahaha, I know, no explanations during this chapter! Why did Itachi make them buy all this sweet stuff? I guess you'll have to find out during the next chapter! Which will probably begin with Sasuke and Naruto coming back to the Uchiha manor!**

**1. Why I wrote out slash- because if we were talking right then, we wouldn't have had a visual representation of a slash, we would actually have to say it. So yeah, pretty fantastic.**

**2. Yes, yes I know. I kinda borrowed a moment of Naruto and Sasuke's life and gave it to Kyuubi and Itachi, the only difference is that the fan-girls didn't beat Kyuubi up, they chase him and Itachi down, showing that as life progresses, women get more yaoi friendly. **

**Sasuke: Well that was super anti-climatic  
Me: Shut up Sasuke, what do you know?  
Sasuke: Oh you'd be surprised.  
Me: Would I?  
Sasuke: Maybe...  
Itachi: Both of you are stupid...  
Me: Do you have proof of this allegation?  
Itachi: Yes, I do. You spelled allegation wrong the first time you typed it.  
Me: -glares- Damn you Itachi! This was Hitoko-sama**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, I can feel it in my bones. And you know, in my brain stem because I'm cool. THIS WILL BE WHEN ITACHI USES HIS SEDUCING SKILLS TO SEDUCE SASUKE!  
Sasuke: That's a little redundant...  
Me: You're a little small where it counts...  
Sasuke: -devastated- YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!  
Me: Oh calm down, everyone was going to know eventually that…that…You're a little small compared to Itachi. His height is nothing to worry about, I mean, he's five years older than you! Besides, that's not even something to do self-conscious about, I mean if I were you, I'd be the size of my dick compared to his...That thing has got to be perfect in every way...  
Sasuke: Yeah...I guess you're right...HEY!  
Me: Well, I'ma run off so Sasuke won't catch me! Take it over Itachi! -runs-  
Itachi: -sighs- Regular perspective, enjoy the seduction.  
-**

Sasuke pulled up in his drive way, using the buttons on his keys to make the trunk spring open. Naruto yawned as he grabbed the door, getting out of the passenger's side and making his way to the trunk. He didn't have to help Sasuke carry in the bags, since there were only two of them, but since Sasuke was his best friend, Naruto decided to take on the burden of one of the bags. The blond handed Sasuke the other bag, shutting the trunk as he made sure to lock his car up. They made their way down the driveway, walking up the small set of stairs and down the concrete path which would bring them to the front door. Naruto hopped over the cracks in the concrete and eventually Sasuke joined in, seeing which one of them would make it to the door first. Sasuke won, of course, thinking about how many times he'd played that secretly with Itachi and lost each time. Naruto was a far slower but a far less fair player, he always tried to knock Sasuke into the bushes, which resulted in him loosing his balance when Sasuke sped up and moved out of the way.

" Hey look, Kyuubi's here too." Naruto said as he walked up to the door where Sasuke was raising the roof as he finished up his victory dance. " Which proves even more that Itachi was messing with you and you know what that means?"

" That I hate you?" Sasuke replied as he smirked a little grabbing his keys from his pocket.

" NOPE!" Naruto said but then got quiet as he processed what Sasuke had said to him. He punched Sasuke in the arm as he wrangled with the key that opened the front door. " HEY! You don't hate me! Take it back." Naruto slammed his friend into the door, flailing on him like a complete idiot as Sasuke continued to struggle with opening the door. " SAY YOU LOVE ME TEME!"

" NEVER!" And with that the door swung open, making Naruto and Sasuke fall inside the house. They continued to wrestle around some more before Sasuke stopped, his eyes glued to the ceiling. Naruto saw his friend's frozen stare and he looked up as well. And then gasped as Kyuubi dropped from the ceiling onto them.

" SECRET ART! HIDING IN THE CEILING!" Kyuubi yelled as he crushed them both. The sheer force of Kyuubi landing on Naruto made the blond's head smack right into Sasuke, knocking them both out cold. " Hmm, both of them passed out..." Kyuubi said as he poked them both in the face. He looked around the room, seeing no sign of the illusive Uchiha. " Now is the time to make off with Sasuke and have my first threesome!" The red head stood up, laughing with sheer victory as a shoe was chucked in his direction. It hit him square in the face as Itachi walked over, grabbing Sasuke's arms and pulling him out from under Naruto. Kyuubi rubbed his head, feeling the small indents that the shoe left in his skin as he reached down and grabbed Naruto, flinging him over his shoulder. " I was just kidding about the threesome." Kyuubi said as he shifted his little brother's body. Naruto moaned and Kyuubi felt the fire going straight to his groin. " I believe this is the part where you wish my good luck."

Itachi just raised an eyebrow and walked away from his red haired friend. Kyuubi frowned, not liking how Itachi blew him off, and carried Naruto up the stairs. Even though Itachi said he would destroy him if it happened, Kyuubi thought that Naruto and him should take Itachi's bed for a test drive. He laughed evilly to himself as Naruto's groaned.

When Itachi got his little brother into the kitchen, he laid him on the table, gently of course. He didn't want Sasuke to wake up in the preparation phase of his plan and have Sasuke ruin it by struggling or acting so adorable that it would drive him insane. Of course he hadn't planned on Kyuubi being able to knock the two of them out, but it was interestingly perfect turn of events.

Itachi started to strip Sasuke down, feeling the soft skin under his palms and loving how his little brother got goosebumps from the touches traced on his body. He ran his hands down Sasuke's chest, loving the way it would make his hands move up and down as his brother breathed peacefully. His breath hitched on the occasion when Itachi would do something sensual and teasing, usually involving the nipple area of his body. It was an insanely pleasant feeling for Itachi. He rubbed down Sasuke's thighs noting how his brother unconsciously moaned and shifted towards the older's fingers. Itachi couldn't help himself and leaned in, kissing Sasuke's thigh ever so softly and that made the little Uchiha's cock twitch. He smirked a little but pulled back, he had to control himself now.

Itachi placed Sasuke's limp body in a chair, tying his back and legs to it with the rope he kept out in the shed; he had made sure to check for spiders so that they wouldn't have a situation later because, no matter what they said, no one wanted a spider crawling on them. He bound Sasuke's wrists behind his back and tied his ankles to the chair, making sure that he wouldn't be able to move. Itachi smirked at his handy work, this was going to be fun. So very, very fun.

He walked over to the front door again, picking up the bags they had dropped do to Kyuubi landing on them. They had found everything he wanted and now, before all the fun could begin. Sasuke just had to wake up.  
-

**TIME PASSES**

Sasuke woke up, his head feeling like it had been rammed into a brick wall. He moaned in pain as it ricocheted behind his eyes and he closed them as an attempt to appease his aching brain. But that's when Sasuke noticed something was a bit...Off...He felt a little colder than he should have and it was actually drafty, like he wasn't wearing any clothes. And his wrists and ankles felt extremely stiff, like they had been tied or something. He opened his eyes, ignoring the pain that was blazing in his skull and looked down. He almost screamed when he saw that he was naked, tied to a chair, and completely vulnerable. He then recalled Kyuubi falling from the ceiling and smashing him, he must have been planning this the whole time. He mentally cursed the cunning and apparently very skilled wall climber.

" Well, well, looks like my Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to awake." Sasuke's head turned instantly towards the counter in the kitchen. And there he was, Uchiha Itachi, looking so very beautiful that Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out from his head. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his well developed chest and stomach were out in the open, being shined on by the lights in the kitchen. Sasuke felt his face heat up as his eye wandered lower. Itachi donned a pair of extremely tight leather pants, a pair that he could not place or remember at all. There were two thin strings resting on Itachi's hips, completely exposed from the low riding of his pants. And he knew from his own experiences that his brother was wearing a thong. Itachi smiled sensually, grabbing a cherry from the jar on the counter, smearing it around, tracing the contours of his lips before popping the sweet treat into his lips. He pulled out the stem, tossing it to the side as he started to slink across the floor, moving with the stealth-like grace of a wild cat.

" Wh-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, swallowing a little as Itachi approached. He leaned down in front of Sasuke, smirking a little at the curious boy. He brushed his nose against Sasuke's, his lips moving past his brother's, making Sasuke whine with anticipation and pure need. He kissed up Sasuke's cheek and when he came to his ear, he licked up the shell before biting it playfully. The younger Uchiha's weakness had always been his ears and he knew Itachi would exploit and tease him with that as much as he could.

" Oh Sasuke, why must you always been so suspicious of things? Why can't you just relax and let your big brother take care of you?"

" You tied me to a chair then, I assume." Sasuke replied, blinking a few times. Itachi shrugged walking away from his brother, making sure to make his hips swing seductively as he returned to the counter. He hopped up grabbing another cherry from the jar. He sucked this one into his mouth, licking and slurping up all the juices; he made sure to keep constant eye contact with his little brother.

" Tying you up was just a minor precaution." Itachi informed as he walked to the freezer and pulled out the carton of ice cream he had purchased. He walked back over to Sasuke, setting it on the table which is when Sasuke noticed that everything he purchased was there and Itachi had unconsciously made him get everything Itachi needed to seduce him. Sasuke blushed a little more, his cheeks almost as red as the cherries Itachi was eating. " You're being very cute Sasuke, how can I resist such an adorable face?"

" How indeed." Sasuke replied huskily as Itachi leaned in, capturing those soft, perfectly shaped lips with his own. He wasted no time in pressing his tongue into the younger's mouth, making him sigh with pleasure. Sasuke could taste the sweet syrup of the cherries as it mixed with his own saliva and started to coat his own mouth, making it a sweet treat for both parties. Itachi pulled back slightly, taking the opportunity to nibble and suck on Sasuke's lips; he moaned against Itachi's mouth.

The older pulled back, running his lips and tongue all over Sasuke's neck and shoulders. The younger was moaning and shifting around as he felt Itachi's strong hands reaching out to pinch his nipples as his neck was sucked on and marked up by Itachi's teeth. He smirked a little as Sasuke cried out, loudly. Itachi reached down to the chair legs and started to undo the knots on Sasuke's ankles. He pulled the rope away, picking Sasuke up and laying him down on the table. His wrists were still bound together and were pushed off the table by Itachi.

" Now its time for a little treat, don't you think Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he grabbed the chocolate syrup and started to drizzle it down his brother's body, he followed it with the caramel, then the whipped cream which he used mostly around Sasuke's nipple and erection area. Sasuke body was twitching and getting more and more aroused as Itachi covered him in more food. He finished off Sasuke's body with cherries right on top of Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at that which only made Itachi smirk.

But all reactions stopped when Itachi started licking, the sticky fluids being pulled up and sucked away by Itachi's skilled and wonderful tongue. He cleaned all the skin his tongue could touch before moving lower to swoop up the cherries that covered Sasuke's nipples; his tongue ghosted over the sensitive nubs, making them harden intensely. Sasuke moaned as Itachi started to suck off the whipped cream, teasing his nipples with his teeth.

" Itachi! Oh Gods!" Sasuke panted out as his tongue traced circles in his naval. He cleaned Sasuke's body as much as he could, and before Sasuke could whimper or whine Itachi engulfed his final, much larger treat. Sasuke had hardened painfully during the entire experience but as soon as the cool whip cream was being licked off of him, he didn't know that his dick could get that much harder. He cried and moaned as Itachi engulfed him fully. He used his hand to tickle Sasuke's balls and the other to massage his thigh before sinking in two of his fingers which were slicked with all the sweet syrups. Itachi smirked around Sasuke a little before pulling his mouth off. "No." Was all Sasuke could muster up and that made Itachi give the head one long kiss.

Itachi opened the ice cream watching Sasuke's eyes cloud with confusion and lust. He stuffed his cheeks with it and then lowered his mouth back on Sasuke's erection. It made the younger cry with pain and pleasure. His erection would deflate because of the cold but then it would be sprung back to life due to Itachi's forceful sucks. His fingers were playing deeply in Sasuke's entrance, making the younger thrash. He moaned and groaned, trying to grab Itachi's head and force him to take more down his throat and to make him keep up the pleasure running down his spine. Itachi batted him away, giving making sure to swallow all the remaining melted ice cream. He gave Sasuke's thigh a harsh hickey, making sure to suck and bite his little brother so much that he would have the mark for at least a month.

He started to thrust his fingers deeply, adding a third one into Sasuke's tight and wet entrance. Itachi smirked as Sasuke's hole sucked him in and made it feel like his fingers were melting because of the heat it was producing. The older was so aroused by his little brother that he had to completely pull away from Sasuke; he removed his pants, letting his own dripping cock spring out from his pants. Sasuke almost purred with pleasure as he saw Itachi near him.

" Do you want me Sasuke?" Itachi purred as he rubbed his cock against Sasuke's hole, teasing it with the head. Sasuke nodded and whimpered, a strange arousal in his voice as he panted. Itachi nodded then and shoved the head of his cock inside, pulling it out and repeating that motion to loosen Sasuke's hole more. He moaned as Itachi finally shoved it all in; it had been the moment Sasuke had been waiting for since he was in eighth grade. Itachi was finally fucking him.

Itachi's thrusts were soft at first, getting a feel for Sasuke's entrance but then they started to turn rougher and much more passionate as the older found his brother's sweet spot, practically making Sasuke speechless as Itachi started to pound him mercilessly. His thrusts were full and hard, making Sasuke cry and moan. He leaned up, his tied wrists resting behind Itachi's neck as the older Uchiha thrusted and moaned, going deeper inside his little brother.

" Sasuke, you're so tight." Itachi moaned out as he rocked his hips and brushed Sasuke's prostate with deadly accuracy. The coiling and contractions of Sasuke's stomach muscles made him whine and he knew his orgasm was closing in and becoming too much for him to handle. Itachi used one of his hands to grab Sasuke's erection, jerking it as hard as he could to make sure Sasuke's orgasm was Earth shattering for him. Before he knew it, his hand was covered with his little brother's hot seed.

The added tightness of Sasuke's muscles contracting made Itachi moan and then spill his own load into his little brother's tight hole. Sasuke moaned, his head resting against his brother's neck. They rocked and ground against each other, riding out their orgasms together.

" Though I am happy you were able to figure out my scavenger hunt, though I think I would have liked to see you guy bring me Godzilla." Itachi said with a large smirk.

" You were watching us?" Sasuke asked as he pulled on the rope that bound his wrists. Itachi grabbed his brother's wrists and untied them, kissing and licking the marks the rope made.

" Kyuubi would call it stalking." He smirked a little but then both of them froze when they heard loud moaning coming from upstairs. " No way!" Itachi yelled getting to his feet and running towards their stairs. " KYUUBI! I SWEAR IF I COME UP AND YOU'RE FUCKING NARUTO IN MY BED, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sasuke sighed and got off the table. He was sticky and tired. He wanted a shower.  
-

**Rin-chan: Is it really over?  
Me: I know, super anti-climatic. I thought about Itachi beating up Kyuubi and having Sasuke and Naruto do their homework but I opted for this.  
Itachi: ...Who the hell is this?  
Sasuke: She just waltzed right in here...  
Me: Oh this is Rin-chan, she's the one I wrote this fic for.  
Sasuke: Really now...So she's the evil one in all this.  
Rin-chan: I'm not evil! -adorable, innocent face-  
Me: That's right! She's an angel!  
Itachi: Calm down Sasuke, because of her we're that much closer.  
Sasuke: Yeah. -snuggles Itachi-  
Me: How darling. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. And I'm going to start a new Uchihacest fic since this one has tragically come to an end. I would suggest keeping your eyes open for it!  
Rin-chan: This was Hitoko-Sama**


End file.
